FLAMES OF DESTINY III: CROSSFIRES (ZUTARA)
by xRiSEEx
Summary: My 3rd installation an my favorite one! I stick to the story as best as I can, but since Team Avatar's adult lives are mostly unknown, I made soooo much up! But it's also based in LOK. Katara and Zuko affair and not-so-secret love child! Please not I don't name his wife because we don't actually know her name! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: REUNION

**CHAPTER 1: REUNION**

Aang helped Katara down from Appa and gave a quick bow to Zuko. "Fire Lord". Zuko smirked. "Aang, I've been telling you for years now that you can still just call me Zuko". Aang grinned. "Fine. Sifu Hotman then". Katara laughed as Zuko grimaced. Even 12 years later things had not changed. Zuko's servants had begun unloading Katara's things and setting them up in what would be her room for the next week or so. Aang was going on a solitary spiritual journey of contemplation at the Western Air Temple, which was in Fire Nation territory. Their son Bumi was visiting Gran-Gran in the Southern Water Tribe for the summer and Aang had been distressed about leaving Katara back at home and so far away until she suggested that maybe she could stay with Zuko and his wife.

Aang pulled Zuko into a hug. "It's been way too long buddy". "Aang, it's been a month". Aang shrugged. "What? That's way too long". Katara came up next to hug Zuko. "Aang is right Zuko. That is too long". Zuko felt a faint and familiar heart flutter. The same one Katara had given him for over a decade. Aang looked around. "Hey where is the illustrious Fire Lady?". "She's visiting her parents on the countryside", said Zuko after a moment's pause. Katara narrowed her eyes. She would find out what was going on later. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat for a while, but spiritual duty calls", said Aang cheerily. He turned to Katara and kissed her full on the mouth. "I'll miss you sweetie". "I'll miss you too sweetie", said Katara with a smile. Aang air bended himself up onto Appa's saddle. "I'll see you later Zuko!", he called out. Zuko nodded and waved. "Yip yip!". And he was off.

Katara and Zuko walked the wide and ornate halls of his palace. He had redone several areas over the years to fit his tastes and it was very nicely done. They walked in silence for a few minutes and as ever their silence was so peaceful. "So how are you doing, Zuko?", asked Katara finally. "I'm doing well. How about you?". "Likewise". Silence again. "Well here's your room", said Zuko. "Oh…it's right across from yours", said Katara. A fleeting memory of sleeping in a room across from Zuko…and then sneaking into his room each night rose and dissipated like mist in her mind's eye. "Yeah…does that…bother you?". "Oh! No no no Zuko! It's perfect. It was just an observation". Zuko nodded. "You must be exhausted from your travel here. I'll have some servants prepare a bath for you". Katara gave Zuko a grateful smile. "That would be great Zuko, thanks". His smiled back at her. "Don't mention it. Have you eaten yet?". Her stomach seized the opportunity to rumble loudly enough for Zuko to hear. She laughed sheepishly. "Umm…yeah, I could stand to eat a little something". Zuko chuckled. "Alright. We could dine privately if you'd like". "I'd like that".

After her bath, and a delicious five course dinner, Zuko and Katara stood leaning on the ledge of his balcony, enjoying the beautiful full moonlight. "It all seems so long ago now, doesn't it?", asked Katara quietly. Even without a preamble, Zuko knew what she had been talking about. More than a decade ago, they had fought side by side and ended the 100 Year War. He had saved her life…and she had saved his. And most importantly, they had been deeply in love. "Yeah…it does". So much had changed since that fateful evening in his palace when he and Katara had come to the realization that they could never be together…for the good of the world.

They had promised never to mention their past love. In the beginning they slipped up at times but as the years went on, they spoke less and less. It seemed like that was the only way they would be able to get through being apart. As the years went on, it had gotten easier. But always, Katara would feel a nagging at the back of his mind. Whenever Zuko saw Katara, he could feel a faint tugging on one of his heartstrings. They both learned to ignore those feelings. They certainly never spoke of them. "Are you happy?", Katara asked, turning to him. The searing sensation of her bright blue eyes piercing through him was heartbreakingly familiar. He could never lie to her. Even if he did, she would know. _**(Z) It's strange that she can still do that, after all these years.**_ __But then again, somehow he knew he could have that same effect on her still as well. "Yeah…I'm happy". He was. He had a beautiful wife and things had calmed down in the Fire Nation enormously since the Harmony Restoration Movement fiasco. "Are you?". Katara sighed. "I am".

Zuko gave her a doubtful look. Katara smiled weakly into his golden eyed gaze. Of course she and Aang frequently visited Zuko. Zuko was Aang's best friend. But this was the first time in years that they had been alone for a substantial amount of time and certainly the first time in years they hadn't spoken of considerably superficial topics. _**(K) After all this time he can still read me like a book.**_ "Really Zuko! I am happy. It's just….I…well...it's Bumi". Zuko nodded. "Obviously you know he's a non-bender. And I don't find anything wrong with that. He's the most beautiful, sweet, charismatic boy in the world! But Aang…". "Aang wanted an airbender", finished Zuko simply. Katara shook her head sadly as Zuko nodded. "All he talks about, all he's been talking about since he was born was having an airbender and how happy he'd be if we did". Zuko grimaced. "I would never doubt that Aang didn't love his own son. I see him with Bumi. He loves that kid. But we both know how important rebuilding the Air Nation is to him. And you and I both know how he is. He's matured a lot but he's still the same person".

Katara nodded. Aang was a wonderful person. She loved him…as she should. He was her husband after all. But he had the habit of forsaking his duties for the thing he cared about most. "Don't worry Katara. You have plenty of time to have an airbending kid". Zuko put a hand on her shoulder... dangerously close to her neck. His touch felt electrifying! Katara nearly let out an audible gasp, to her own horror. Zuko's touch had been so warm and familiar and somehow…it was like they were back. Back on Ember Island...in the calm before the storm of Sozin's Comet. And she had fallen asleep in Zuko's arms in her room the Fire Lord's summer house. ___**(K) What is wrong with me?! I'm not a teenager anymore I'm a grown woman! A grown married woman with a kid!**_ __Suddenly she had the terrifying thought that she might be blushing like she had done 12 years ago. "Uhh…what about you Zuko? Something's bothering you that you aren't telling me". It wasn't just to throw the spotlight off of her embarrassing, juvenile moment. She really did sense something wrong with him.

Zuko looked away. "It's nothing". Now it was Katara's turn to smirk doubtfully. "Well…my wife…she has some sort of ailment. The physicians say that she may not be able to have any children". "I'm sorry to hear that, Zuko", sad Katara quietly. There was a pause. "I love my wife", started Zuko quietly. Katara almost flinched. Somewhere in her subconscious, 15 year old Katara was devastated to hear him say that about someone else. "…and I would love her even if she couldn't give me an heir. The problem is that…I really **do** need an heir. I guess in some ways, I understand how Aang feels about not having airbender kid". Katara nodded. "I don't want my wife to feel pressured in anyway….and I don't think she's failed in her duties as the Fire Lady either. But the thing is…if I don't have an heir of my body, the throne will pass to Azula and her heirs….and I'm not sure the world could handle something like that". "You're right Zuko. It's taken us so many years to get things to where they are now, and we're still not even done. Your sister might try to undo that but…" she gave a merry wicked smile, "…in order for that to happen, someone would have to procreate with Azula first. And let's be realistic…", she spread her palms up. The two of them chuckled. The smile on Zuko's face caused Katara to feel a stab of pain. Why would she be feeling this after all this time?

Zuko looked down into Katara's sapphire eyes. They were beautiful and the moonlight caused them to have an illusion of an unearthly glow. They were breathtaking. Zuko had thought Katara beautiful ever since the day after they returned from facing the man who murdered her mother. He must have subconsciously known she was beautiful of course, but it didn't register until then. And womanhood befit her well. She had gained some weight since those years, but it was in all the right places. Even when he had seen her while she was pregnant with Bumi, she was absolutely glowing and Zuko had felt his heart clench in pain for a moment, for what could have been. "Jokes aside though Zuko, how is she? Azula?". "She's doing better all the time but she still has her bad days". Katara nodded. The memory of Azula cracking was just a fresh as the day it happened. Seeing someone have a mental breakdown after trying to kill you and the person you love wasn't something easily forgotten.

The wind blew and Katara shivered. Funny. She was from the icy tundra of the Southern Water Tribe and a Fire Nation breeze made her shiver. In her defense she hadn't been home for a few years now. She and Aang took up residence in what was now called Yue Bay. "Are you cold?", asked Zuko. Katara smiled sheepishly. "A little. Some Southern Water Tribe native I am". Zuko gave a half smile and put an arm around her. "Maybe we should go back inside then". It was a friendly enough gesture but her spine was tingling and her heart had jumped into her throat. She couldn't risk speaking and having her voice crack or something so she simply nodded.

Back in Zuko's room, Katara noted the familiarity. It was dark except for a few candles burning. Not much had changed in the décor or furniture. She focused on the big bed for a moment. When Zuko had sustained an injury from jumping in front of lightning to save her, they had slept wrapped in each other in that very bed. Zuko removed his arm from her shoulder and retrieved a blanket for her and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks Zuko". He smiled and sat on the floor near his bed, stretching a hand out for her to join him. Katara hesitated for only a split second before grabbing his outstretched hand and sitting with him. They sat in the firelight talking for hours about their old adventures over the years and the new ones of married life and parenthood.

Katara stirred. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she sleepily closed them shut again. She felt such a delicious warm feeling that was foreign…but so familiar. She wasn't in a bed. Her head was laying on something else. She reopened her eyes and slowly a panicked feeling settled over her. She jerked her head and realized that it had been laying on a sleeping Zuko's shoulder. She cursed inwardly. It wasn't like when they were adolescents- anyone could believe that was innocent enough. But now as adults it could never look good if she was seen sneaking out of the Fire Lord's bedchamber. She grit her teeth but then her expression softened when she caught a glimpse of Zuko's peaceful face. His hair had grown out and he wore it in the traditional fire lord style of a top knot with the rest flowing loosely. And he had also grown a goatee. He was so handsome. Katara remembered believing that there could never be a more handsome guy than Zuko. Well she was wrong. Adult Zuko was devastatingly handsome. Katara shook her head. _**(K)**_ __ _ **What is the matter with me? I'm a married woman and a mother! And he's a married man!**_ She got up and listened at the door of Zuko's room. Some servants were still scurrying about. "Ugh! This is impossible!", she whispered fiercely to herself. She turned her head towards the bed when she heard Zuko stirring. She walked back over to where they had been sitting and sat back down. _**(K) Maybe this isn't so bad. After all, it's not like the servants are likely to come looking for me. I'll just wait until Zuko leaves and then I'll get out of here. He gets up early anyway.**_

Katara stole another glance at Zuko. His chest was rising and falling slowly. She had a sudden urge to stroke his chest. Even half asleep she could feel the warmth and strength of his chest. _**(K) Get a grip Katara!**_ __She couldn't for the life of her figure out why, after more than a decade of suppressing feelings for Zuko, they would choose to manifest themselves now! She sighed. Well, there was no use trying to escape now. She was tired anyway. She pulled another blanket down off of Zuko's bed and put it on him. The she took her own blanket and laid down on the carpeted floor.


	2. Chapter 2: EMBER ISLAND

**CHAPTER 2: EMBER ISLAND**

The next morning Zuko awoke to find himself laying on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Even more surprising was that Katara had also fallen asleep on the floor next to him. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. The early morning sun peaked through his window and reflected softly on her skin. _**(Z) She's so beautiful. Too beautiful.**_ He picked her up and put her on his bed. He didn't want to disturb her just yet. He knew she had to have been very tired. He sighed. He knew he would definitely have to disturb her though. They had had an innocent enough night, but it was not as if the married Fire Lord could just saunter out of his bedchamber with the Avatar's wife unnoticed. He heard Katara stir and turned to face her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, Katara". "Good morning", said Katara with a yawn. She stretched and sat up in the bed. "When did I get up here?", she asked smiling. "I just put you there a minute ago. The floor couldn't have been that comfortable". "Nonsense Zuko. Do you think I grew soft after settling down in an actual house? I've slept on way worse than a plush carpet", she laughed. Zuko smiled at her.

There was a knock at Zuko's door and Katara froze. "Fire Lord Zuko, the morning report is ready and General Long-Tin is awaiting you in the war room". It was his Chamberlain. Katara tried to hide her disappointment. Zuko was a head of state. Of course he'd be busy most of the day. She probably wouldn't even get to see him much on her stay in the Fire Nation. Zuko could feel Katara's disappointment. He had felt it to. Hanging out with her all night had made him forget reality for a moment, but now it was back. He turned to face Katara who gave him a small smile. "Go ahead Fire Lord", she whispered. "You've got work to do". Zuko paused for a moment. "I'm sorry", he called out. "I'm taking the day off. Please give my apologies to General Long-Tin. It will have to wait until tomorrow". The chamberlain was taken aback. "Uhh…yes sir. As you wish my Lord". Zuko crossed the room in two quick strides and opened the door. "And have the kitchen prepare a big lunch to take away. I'm heading to Ember Island today". "It will be done, my Lord", said the chamberlain bowing. "Ember Island huh?", asked Katara cheerfully. "Wow… how long has it been since we went there last?". "I think about five years", said Zuko with his hand to his chin. "Riiiight!", said Katara, remembering. It was just before she had gotten pregnant with Bumi. The whole 'Team Avatar' had been free at the same time for once and decided to take advantage of it. It had been such a fun and relaxing trip jam packed with nostalgia.

Zuko and Katara headed to his private beach summer home on Ember Island in a more casual version of a war balloon. The warm summer breeze blew through Katara's long brown tresses and she laughed as she pointed to some birds dancing through the sky. Zuko smiled and sighed. _**(Z) Why does she have to be so beautiful?!**_ His own wife was quite beautiful. Some might say she was exceptionally beautiful. And graceful and compassionate and learned. The perfect picture of what a Fire Lady should be. But Katara….Katara was in a rank all her own to Zuko. She wasn't simply beautiful, she was stunning. Mesmerizing. Divine. She was a fierce warrior with a loving heart. A dragon with a mother's touch. He turned away from Katara as if he was observing the crashing blue waves below. _**(Z) I can't look at her like that! It's been years since we….and I'm married. And she's married. We both have moved on.**_ He took a deep breath and turned back to her. She was looking over the side of the balloon now too. "Look Zuko! We're here!", said Katara pointing.

Their day on Ember Island had been one of the best Katara had had in a while. She was always so busy with her travels with Aang and being mother to her now four year old son. It was like being a teenager again. They had played volleyball one-on-one…it was a draw. They played Frisbee, built sand sculptures, and Katara had taken Zuko ice surfing with her. And of course, they took the opportunity to spar with each other. Now it was sunset and they sat in the courtyard of his summer home by a fire, just like old times. "This was so much fun Zuko", said Katara as she nibbled at the fish they had caught and grilled. Katara had water bended the fish out of the ocean in a bubble and Zuko had fire bended the fish to perfection. Zuko nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was".

They sat eating in silence for a few moments. "In some ways…I wish it could stay like this forever", said Katara softly. Zuko's heart skipped a beat and he nearly choked on his food. "Are you okay?", asked a concerned Katara. She was on her feet. Zuko waved it away. "I'm fine", he coughed. "Went down the wrong way". Katara nodded. After a few moments of silence Zuko spoke. "I do too…in some ways". Katara jerked her head towards him in near shock. She had been hoping that he didn't actually hear her say that. As soon as she had said it, she wished she could take it back. There was no use thinking about the past and all of the "what ifs". But she knew that the reason his food had gone down the wrong pipe is because he had heard her. _**(K) Well I guess now there's no point trying to hide anything though.**_ "Zu-.." "Katara I…". They both started at the same time. Katara nodded for Zuko to go ahead. "Do you want to talk about this Katara?". She looked hesitant. "Look Katara. We're adults. And even when we weren't, we've always been able to talk about anything. Let's just talk about this". Katara nodded. "Zuko…so much has changed. Our lives…have taken different paths….", she began. Zuko nodded. "Yesterday, we talked about our happiness. And I was telling the truth- I am happy. And I know you are too. But sometimes I…I just…". Zuko touched her hand lightly. "I understand Katara…I'm the same". Katara felt heartened at his words. Just like in the past, she didn't even have to express herself with words for Zuko to be able to understand. And then…(K) Did he just say he feels the same?

Katara still needed verification. "When you say the same…do you know how I feel?". Her heart was pounding. She hoped it didn't sound as loud to him as it did to her. Zuko sighed. "Katara, it's me. I **feel** how you feel. I don't just know". Katara took a deep breath. Apparently she had been holding it. "Zuko…you know this…we can't. We can't do this. It's not like when we were younger". Zuko nodded. "I completely agree. It isn't the same as when we were younger". Katara gave a weak smile. "Do you remember all those years ago when you asked me if I loved Aang?". Zuko nodded. "Back then I wasn't sure. But I was sure that I never wanted to hurt him. And now…I am sure that I love him. And I still never want to hurt him". Zuko listened, schooling himself not to flinch at her declarations of love for Aang. He already knew that she loved him. And Katara likewise knew that Zuko loved his own wife very much too. Katara faced Zuko straight on, her blue eyes boring into his soul like always whenever they had these talks. "But…even with all that, even after Bumi- my heart and soul was born…I still…I'm still…I love you Zuko".

Zuko was frozen to the spot. Should he really be that stunned? If he looked deep inside his soul, he already knew. He also already knew that he felt the same. "Katara I…" "I know Zuko. It's terrible. I'm a married woman and a mother. And you're a married man. Aang is my husband and he's your best friend! But…I can't help it. I'm still in love with you Zuko. I don't think I'll ever stop being in love with you". Zuko took a breath. "Katara, I was going to say that I'm still in love with you too. I love my wife. She's amazing. But you…you're still…everything to me".

The two of them sat in silence again. Even though they had spoken the most scandalous things to each other only moments before, a calm descended. They both felt slightly freer, perhaps from having removed the heavy burdens they had been carrying for years. Slowly Katara eased herself over to lean on Zuko's shoulder. He leaned into her in response. It was like being transported across time. They were their younger selves again. They sat there for some time, in blissful silence. "It's getting late", said Zuko quietly. "We should start heading back". Katara gave a slight frown. She wanted to hold onto the moment a little bit longer. "Let's just stay for another hour or so. You did tell them you were taking the whole day off", she smiled. Zuko couldn't help but smile back. "Alright then. Well…what should we do for our remaining time?". Katara thought for a moment before jumping to her feet and pulling Zuko along with her towards the house. "Let's go back in time".


	3. Chapter 3: TIME WARP

**CHAPTER 3: TIME WARP**

Zuko of course, had done some renovations to the beach house since they were young, especially since he had destroyed some of it chasing Aang days before Sozin's Comet, but it was essentially the same. She pulled him down a corridor to where there were only two bedrooms. Zuko grinned. That was where they had roomed just before Sozin's Comet. They went inside and sat on what had been Zuko's bed back then. They leaned back on the headboard and chuckled. Nostalgia was heavy in the air. They talked about their lives in the present again. Zuko felt soft pangs of sadness in his heart every time Katara referenced her son, Bumi. He remembered that once upon a time, they had laid in his bed, thinking of names for the children they would have one day. He could recall it perfectly: A boy named Iroh for his uncle, a girl named Kya for her mother, a girl named Izumi, and a boy named Tenzin. "It hurts doesn't it?", asked Katara in whisper. "Thinking about what could have been". Zuko nodded. "Only it's worse than that". Katara cocked her head quizzically. "Because it's more than what **could** have been. It's what **should** have been. That's more complex. It's as if we've had our destinies ripped from us".

Katara touched Zuko's cheek softly. It was as if every nerve in his face was connected in the central area of where her cool hand rested. He almost sighed out loud. "Zuko…we knew what we had decided. We made a choice. We…made the right choice". Zuko nodded. "I know. It was the right choice for the world. It needed it's Avatar and it's Avatar needed you". Katara nodded almost sadly. "And the Fire Nation needed you…" she paused. "…Zuko…do you think if the world had been the way it is now we could have…or rather we would have…?" Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head. He looked away. "It's hard to say. So much of the way the world is now was dependent upon our decision". "I know. But, hypothetically. Let's say the world after the war was just the way it is now". Zuko put his hand to his chin and thought. Katara felt love swell up from the pit of her soul for this beloved, familiar gesture of his. "Katara". She almost flinched. His voice saying her name was more smoky and seductive than ever. "I would have never given you up. Ever".

Katara swallowed hard. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears. Everything else was a blur. There was only Zuko. Distantly she felt a tear roll out of her eye and slide down her cheek. She shut her eyes tightly. There was no room crying now. Tenderly, Zuko reached out and wiped the single tear. His touch was so warm and comforting. Just like it always had been. It made her want to cry. Her lip trembled and Zuko caressed her cheek softly. That was it. Tears burst out of her like crag. She buried herself in Zuko's chest. He put his arms around her and held her tight. It was just like the night before his coronation when they realized that they could never be together. "I….feel…so…torn!", said Katara between sobs. "I know. Me too, said Zuko. His voice was choked up. She shivered as sobs wracked her body and she snuggled closer to him. Finally she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Zuko", she sniffed. "I'll get myself together in a second I promise". "Katara, you don't have to keep it together. It's okay if you fall apart when you're with me". Katara wiped her face again on her sleeve and smiled weakly at him. "How is it that you still always know what to say?".

Zuko pulled her in close to him. She did not resist at all. "I remember when we first came to the realization that we were one and the same". Katara nodded. "I do too. The opposite, but the same. Like Tui and La". "Yeah…like Tui and La. And remember when Zhao killed Tui? La was still in existence but was thrown into chaos. I think we're kind of like that. We do exist apart from each other but it's just…incomplete, unbalanced". Katara nodded her agreement. "But we're not spirits", he continued. "We have moved on from each other. I love my wife. You love Aang. And those are pure, true loves. I would die for her, and you would die for him. But our love, is more than just true. Our love is more than just love because…." "…It's like we share a soul", finished Katara. Zuko nodded. "I know. I remember when we discovered that". She snuggled even closer to him. "It's so hard. I love Aang so much. He makes me so happy and I genuinely love our life together and our beautiful son. But, I can't deny that deep inside me, I feel like it's wrong. Like something is missing". "I get that feeling too. My wife is a beautiful person and she makes me feel so much joy. But, in my own thoughts, I sometimes feel like there's an empty space". Katara nodded. "The hole just became such a natural part of life that I nearly forgot about it most of the time. And then after becoming a mother, it felt fuller. Maybe when…if, you and your wife have a child, you'll feel a little better". Zuko nodded. "If that's even possible. I need an heir but a child would bring a lot of happiness into my life. And my wife's life too. But…she may not even be able to have children". "I remember you were telling me…has she ever seen a healer?". "Several". "No Zuko, I mean a Water Tribe healer". "Actually no. Do you think that would be better?". Over the years, without a war on their hands, Katara had devoted herself to honing her healing abilities. She had already healed several ailments previously thought untreatable by water healing. "When will she be back?". "In about three days". "When she gets here, I can take a look at her". Zuko gave her grateful smile. "I'd really appreciate that Katara".

"How can you be best friends with Aang, Zuko?". "What do you mean? Aang is a good man". "I know that. That's not what I mean though. I mean, Aang is…my husband, and the father of my child". Zuko chuckled softly. "And you just offered to attempt to heal my wife, so she can be the mother of my child". "Well that's not the same. I'm doing right by her because that's just who I am. I would never turn my back on someone who needed me. But that's not the same as actually being her best friend". Zuko nodded. "Well, I don't know. I guess I came to separate the two. I gave up jealousy over the two of you a long time ago. Every now and then I feel it faintly but I just ignore it. And remember, who I am today has a lot to do with Aang". Katara nodded understandingly. She too had had to bite back the jealous feelings. She remembered that part of her didn't even want to be present for his wedding even though it had been years since their romance.

"I always tried so hard not to think of what we should have been", said Katara looking down at her hands. "But it always found its way into my thoughts. I wanted to forget…I hope that doesn't sound bad". Zuko shook his head. "I wanted to forget too. I felt like if I didn't, the jealousy and despair would consume me alive". "Exactly! And it's so strange because I'm actually happy". Zuko nodded. "Yeah, me too". "At the same time…I feel more complete than I have for years, sitting here with you, Zuko". She grabbed his hand. Zuko looked down as she peered up into his eyes. _**(K) Always those beautiful golden eyes.**_ Some of the sadness and all of the insecurity was gone now. "Look Zuko…I know this sounds bad. And I know it is definitely uncouth but…do you think we could just stay here for the night and go back early tomorrow morning?". Zuko looked torn. "Katara…I don't know. That's probably not a good idea". "I know, you're right", said Katara sighing. "It's just…we may never have another moment like this again. I feel like I'm finally being my truest self again and I haven't for years". Zuko smiled. "I can't say I'm not feeling the same way", he admitted. After a pause he continued. "Sure Katara. Why not. This isn't like when we fell asleep in my room, this is a big house. It wouldn't seem too inappropriate". "So then we can stay?". Zuko nodded as Katara's face broke into a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4: NO REGRETS

**CHAPTER 4: NO REGRETS**

They sat there on the bed talking and laughing. They finally discussed some things that should have been. What their wedding should have been like. What their oldest son Iroh should have been up to at that moment. "If everything had gone the way it was supposed to, we'd be preparing for Kya right now", said Zuko. Katara giggled. "That's right! We would have made the announcement a few weeks ago and everyone would have sent us well wishes and gifts for the baby". Zuko smiled. "And we'd be doing the royal nursery over with shades of blue". Katara smiled ironically. "Why?". "Because our Kya would be a waterbender and the spitting image of her beautiful mother". Katara felt her heart melt a little. "Wow…Zuko. I wish. I wish so badly that that could be true". She made gesture with her hands. "That all of this could be true". "So do I Katara….you have no idea! It makes my heart hurt that it isn't. Our daughter. Our little Kya". "Our little Kya", murmured Katara dreamily. She might not ever even get to have a daughter named Kya. Aang wanted to name their daughter Rinchen or Sangye- Air Nomad names- if they ever had one. Even though he had already named their son! Katara and Zuko sighed in unison. They both knew it was futile to hope and wish.

Katara shivered a little from the breeze that blew in through the open window and Zuko drew her in closer. She readily adjusted herself against his chest. Once upon a time Zuko had been everything…he still was everything. She sighed and lay her head down to snuggle against his chest. She felt like she had been on a long journey and was finally home. Zuko inhaled her scent deeply. Everything about her was perfect from the cool feeling of her soft skin to the scent of water lilies in her hair. "I love you Katara". "I love you too Zuko". Silence. "I think this is actually good for us, Katara. We both thought that admitting our feelings to ourselves would be like opening the floodgates but I feel happier now. I think we needed this, to be honest with ourselves and each other". Katara nodded. "I know. We've been repressing it for so long. We tried hiding it from ourselves. Although we can never be honest about it with anyone else, I feel freer after being honest with you at least. And knowing you feel the same makes me feel a little stronger too". Zuko nodded. Katara looked up at Zuko's face. He was so handsome. Aang had grown into a handsome man too but Zuko's looks were almost…other worldly. His physique looked like it was cut from marble and his pale skin was taut and yet somehow immensely soft. And his beautiful golden eyes could knock the breath out of her lungs when he had that look in them.

Slowly Katara put her hand to the scar over his eye. Zuko closed his eyes in silent pleasure. That had always been their most intimate gesture. Katara felt a tingling in her spine as she felt the familiar, coarse skin of his scar. Her other hand found its way to the other side of his face. Zuko did a small intake of breath as Katara held his face in her hands. Their eyes met. The next second he felt Katara's lips come crushing down on his. She kissed him hard and Zuko returned her intensity. He couldn't think. All he could do was kiss Katara like he never kissed her before. It was several moments before they released each other for a breath. Panting softly Katara pulled Zuko back to her and kissed him even harder than last time. _**(Z) This isn't right!**_ _ **(K) This is so wrong!**_ _ **(Z)But I can't stop myself**_ __ _ **(K) I can't even stop myself!**_ __ _ **(Z)…I don't want to stop myself**_ _ **(K)…I don't want to stop myself.**_

 _*Please see my removed chapter "Steambending" for the details of this scene if you are of age_

The next morning Zuko woke hearing Katara's light breathing. She was still asleep. Last night was so blurry. Well no. That wasn't entirely true. Zuko looked down at the bed. He had to untangle himself from a sleeping, undressed Katara. He remembered the events of that….magical night quite vividly. But the events leading up to it were foggy at best. Katara turned toward him in her sleep and her arm fell over his chest. She looked beautiful and deliciously disheveled. Zuko felt his heart rate quicken at the memory of what had passed between them. He tried to gently remove Katara's arm so he could get up but she just clung closer. Zuko sighed lightly and smiled. This was everything he wanted. It was like his wildest dreams had come to fruition. Katara yawned and stretched before her eyes blinked open. "Good morning", she said sleepily. "Good morning". She snuggled close to him and he could feel her desire rising as well as his own. "I…can't believe we did that", said Katara softly. "Neither can I", said Zuko. "Do you regret it?". Katara looked Zuko straight in the eye. "No", she said flatly.

They sat in silence again. "We should feel guilty", said Zuko quietly after a minute. "I do", said Katara simply. "But I don't regret it". Zuko nodded. He covered a yawn in the crook of his arm and stretched his legs. When he did his leg brushed against Katara's and he quickly moved back. He noticed Katara had flinched too. It felt electrifying. Desire welled up in him so quickly and from the looks of it, in Katara too. Such a simple innocent touch and yet…and yet…

Zuko and Katara were dressing frantically. They planned to get an earlier start than this but they had gotten…distracted. VERY distracted. Back on the hot air balloon, they flew in silence until Katara broke it. "I still don't regret it Zuko". Zuko turned to Katara with a half frown. "I'm not saying it was right, because it wasn't. I'm just saying I don't regret it". "I know, Katara. I don't regret it either. I'm just…thinking". "About what?". "About what just happened between us…several times last night and this morning". Katara felt her pulse quicken slightly at the mention of "several times". Zuko seemed to have a strangely large store of energy now that she thought about it. "I'm not going to say we shouldn't have, because there's no point. But, I keep thinking of how we betrayed the other people we love". Katara felt a jolt of pain in her stomach for Aang, her husband. She sighed. Zuko looked away. "But…somehow…I still can't find it in me to truly regret it. I feel pain for betraying my wife and my best friend, but I don't feel regret. And then I feel pain that I don't feel regret". There was a hint of pain and sadness in his eyes again. "Oh my goodness! We're horrible people Zuko! How can we not feel regret?!". Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we don't feel regret because…I guess because it was like we were being true to ourselves. We're more than in love Katara. Our souls are one". Katara looked up at Zuko with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's true. And we can never be together". Zuko pressed his lips together sadly. "I know". Katara wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Well…we had this. And it'll be our secret. I'll treasure this time with you always, Zuko". She leaned in and kissed Zuko lightly on his lips.

When they arrived back at his palace, it was like coming back to reality. Zuko had several meetings to attend and documents to look over, and projects to approve. Katara sat in her room for days thinking. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to do what she did. Most of her felt happy about her precious time with Zuko, but it was undeniable that she was struggling with herself. She felt sick with herself for not feeling regret. She betrayed her wedding vows- vows she had taken with the purest of intentions. And she betrayed her vows with her husband's married best friend. "I'm a terrible person", Katara whispered to herself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!", she called. A servant came in and bowed. "Lady Katara, the Fire Lord requests your presence in the gardens beneath his rooms". Katara sat up. "Okay. I'm on my way".

Katara made her way down to the gardens where a beautiful turtleduck pond sat a little further away. Zuko was there and her heart leapt…but so was his wife, the Fire Lady. "Hello, Katara, it's so lovely to see you again". "You as well", said Katara with a smile. She never thought she would feel this awkward again. _**(K) Just act normal Katara. You can do this**_. "I was telling my wife here that you were willing to try some water healing techniques on her", said Zuko. Katara had nearly forgotten. "Oh right. Yes, I think it'll be worth a try". At least she could be sincere in her want to heal her. Maybe she was even more sincere now that she had slept with the poor woman's husband while she was away.

The Fire lady sat in tub filled with warm water. "Do you feel relaxed?", asked Katara. "Very much so". "Okay good. I just want you to close your eyes and think peaceful thoughts". She nodded. Katara made some dainty wrist movements and the water in the tub began to glow. Katara closed her eyes and focused. Normally she could feel the injury or ailment; they generally felt like blockages or bumps in the flow of energy. She would focus the healing on that bump or blockage and smooth or clear it out bit by bit. Her eyes tightened. On the Fire Lady it felt different. So different she didn't even notice for the first few minutes. It wasn't like a bump or blockage…it was like a hole. Generally with the blockages and bumps, the chi could either get through with some difficulty or not get through at all, depending on the severity of the injury or ailment. When that happened it simply stood still. But this hole…her chi was swirling around and around it like a whirlpool of sorts.

Katara concentrated even harder now. She was breaking a sweat but she couldn't even afford to wipe her forehead. "Please don't strain yourself", said the Fire Lady. Katara felt a distant stab of guilt in her stomach. "Don't worry I'm fine. This is just…a little different from what I'm used to". _**(K) How do I even begin to try to fix this? How can I fill that hole?**_ Katara never stopped moving her wrists to maintain the connection to her. She concentrated on the whirlpool of chi around the hole. _**(K) What if I….**_ Katara tried bending the swirling chi pool. It was stubborn but she could tell that she definitely had a hold of it. Her arms worked furiously. That was strange for healing. Most of the movements were slow and deliberate. Now her movements had to be quick and precise like…like…firebending. Katara smiled determinedly. _**(K) Alright then!**_ She was a master firebender in her own way. Zuko had taught her a host of firebending forms over the years and she mastered them all, even they complex ones. They didn't always work well with waterbending but now it seemed like they were coming in handy. She had to be more aggressive. She widened her stance. Now her movements were quicker and fiercer. She attacked the whirlpool and bent it to her will, funneling it into the hole.

It was still intense. If she yielded even a little, she was sure the whirlpool would spiral back out of control. She took a inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. One thing that was similar was that like waterbending, firebending had a lot to do with breath control. She widened her stance again moving her hands further from her center. The whirlpool was starting to feel a little weaker. _**(K) Just a little more of this….**_ She continued with her quick, aggressive movements. The whirlpool was locking in place! Now she could go back to the more flowing movements of healing with water. She began calming the whirlpool. Her movements became slower and slower until she finally stopped. Katara took a deep breath and leaned one arm over the side of the tub. That had been tiring work! But she was almost 100% sure that she had been successful. "How do you feel?". "I…feel normal but something is a little different. I can't explain it. I have a strange feeling of being complete. I never felt like I was incomplete before, but now it seems like I was". Katara smiled. "I think that you and the Fire Lord may be successful in your next attempt to produce an heir". The Fire Lady smiled brightly at Katara. It nearly broke Katara's heart. "Oh really?! Do you think so?". Katara nodded indulgently. "I do. I'll have your hand maidens come back in to dress you".

Katara went straight to Zuko in his study. "I think I did it Zuko", she beamed. "You…did? That's great news Katara!". "It is. The next time you guys try, I think you'll have luck". Zuko smiled brightly at her. "Have a seat", Zuko motioned at the chair in front of his desk. "Zuko…I still don't feel good", said Katara sitting. "I wanted to heal her anyway, but I thought that if I did it, I'd feel a little better about what happened. I mean….I don't ever expect to feel regret for it, but at least…I don't know…I'd feel less guilty". Zuko shook his head. "I've been thinking about that. We can't expect to feel less guilty because we **are** guilty". Katara half smirked. "Okay, okay that's true. So I guess there's no freedom from this burden for us". "Probably not", said Zuko demurely. Katara put her head down on his desk. "How will we be able to look them in the eye?". Zuko shrugged. "It won't be easy for us. But I'm a firebender. The element of power. I'll blow through this with willpower. And you're a waterbender Katara". She picked her head up from the desk and looked at him intently. "You are the element of change", he continued, staring back at her. "You can adapt to anything. These are our only choices I guess".

The week passed by swiftly. Before Katara knew it Aang was back at the palace to pick her up. "Please come visit with us again, Katara!", called the Fire Lady. Katara smiled down from Appa. "I will!". "And you too Aang!", called Zuko. "Will do!", called Aang. Zuko's servants had finished packing Katara's things and they were off. "How was your spiritual journey sweetie?", asked Katara. Calling him sweetie felt odd on her tongue for some reason, just like the early days when he had begun to call her that and she simply followed suit. "It was very enlightening! How was your time with Zuko?". "You know? I barely had a chance to see him. He was busy with affairs of state nearly every day". Aang nodded.


	5. Chapter 5:4 WEEKS

**CHAPTER 5: 4 WEEKS**

Katara's eyes flew open. She scrambled out of the bed quickly and ran for the bathroom. Her stomach was churning as she emptied its contents into the waste basin. This made the third day in a row that Katara had woken up sick. She sank to her knees and just stayed there for a few minutes. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and heaved herself to her feet. After rinsing her mouth out she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _**(K) There's no way I can be…**_ She shook her head. "No way. I couldn't be", said Katara in a shaky voice to her reflection. She said it out loud in an attempt to reassure herself but hearing her voice quaver made her more nervous. She walked back to her bedroom and sat back on the bed.

Aang was already gone of course. He was overseeing a new Air Nomad building project on an island in the middle of the river near Yue Bay. And that was precisely the reason why this had to be some sort of stomach virus. Aang had been so busy with that building project for nearly two months, only taking a break for his spiritual journey four weeks ago. Katara herself had been busy with Bumi before they dropped him off with Gran-Gran, and of course, she was teaching a waterbending class in the city. A lot of Water Tribe families had migrated there. She and Aang were always so busy and exhausted, they never had any "alone time". _**(K) And besides, my course isn't even due until…oh wait.**_ __She counted on her fingers before gasping in horror. Her course was due two weeks ago and she was **never** late. The only time it ever was late was...when she was pregnant with Bumi! But if she and Aang didn't even have a chance to….then…that meant…Her eyes widened. "It's Zuko's". Her voice was dry with horror.

Now would be the perfect time to feel some type of regret, but she still didn't somehow. All she felt was panic. She had to tell Zuko, but there was no way to send something like **that** in a message! And what excuse could she have for visiting him alone, especially when she just did that four weeks ago. Katara was on her feet now, pacing. _**(K) Okay Katara think. I can deal with this. First things first. Aang has to believe it's his.**_ __Katara felt guiltier than she ever had in her life. She was on a tidal wave of emotions. Part of her was terrified, the other part was exhilarated to have life inside her. Part of her was feeling guilty for the whole situation…and guilty for actually feeling joy that this was everything she and Zuko had wanted. She was carrying his child! But that was bad! But still, no part of her felt regret. Katara set out on a mission to seduce her own husband. That sounded silly, but it was necessary. The sooner she could get alone with him the better. She was already about four weeks behind. When Aang came home that evening, she would be all smiles and sweetness. She would make his favorite meal and dessert. And after that…more dessert.

Katara woke up to a sick feeling in her stomach yet again for the fifth time this week. After retching into the waste basin and rinsing her mouth, she returned to her bedroom. It was good that Aang was always gone so early so he missed this. Two days was a little too fast for something like this. She got back in bed. She didn't want to leave her house at all today. She lay there thinking back to Ember Island. Zuko had been so aggressive and yet gentle. She imagined her skin was still on fire in all the places his soft lips had kissed her. She shook her head. _**(K) Enough of that!**_ __She reached over to the mantle by her bed and grabbed a book. Spending the day in bed with a good read sounded like the best thing ever.

Aang came home and kissed his wife tenderly. "Katara, it's time we go and pick up Bumi". Katara nodded. She did miss her little boy enormously. "Great! I can start saddling Appa up now". As he turned to leave Katara froze in horror. She remembered that with Bumi, she got terribly airsick. In all of her years of flying on Appa, it was the only time that ever happened. If it happened again now, surely Aang could make that connection! "Oh…wait sweetie!", called Katara. "What is it?", asked Aang. "Umm...well, I'm not feeling very well". The look of concern on Aang's face was nearly heartbreaking and Katara felt hot sticky guilt bubbling in her stomach. "Is everything alright? Do you need a physician?". "No no, nothing so serious", said Katara easily. "I just think I caught some kind of bug. I don't think I'm well enough to travel". Aang nodded and smiled. "Okay. Is there anything I can get you right now? We can travel when you're feeling better". "Oh, that's sweet Aang. But you see, I really miss my little boy. I want him back here as soon as possible. You can go on without me". "But…you won't get to see your dad or Gran-Gran. You were just saying how you couldn't wait to see them yesterday". "I know", said Katara putting her head down sadly. "I really do miss them a lot". _**(K) At least that's true.**_ "But I just don't feel up to traveling. Please Aang. It's alright. I probably just need bed rest". Aang looked skeptical. Katara flashed him a smile. "Really sweetie, I promise. I'm okay. I just need rest I'm sure". "Well…okay then sweetie. I'll see you in a couple of days". He kissed her sweetly and then headed out the door.

For the next few days Katara sat around the house feeling a nausea that had nothing to do with her pregnancy. So much could go wrong! Aang was not the naïve "Guru Goody-Goody" that he was as a young person anymore. She had to have her entire story flawlessly straight. He would be back soon. She paced around wondering how she could tell Zuko and of course that made her feel guiltier than the worst kind of criminal. Despite her feelings of fear and guilt, she couldn't deny that she felt immeasurable happiness that she was carrying Zuko's child. She thought fleetingly of how potent he was. Often times men, especially rulers blamed the lack of heirs on their wives so as to prevent being seen as weak or impotent. But in this case it really **was** his wife who was unable to conceive if Katara could conceive his child in a matter of a few hours. She felt a wicked sort of triumph and then a backlash of guilt. How was it even possible that she wanted to tell Zuko the good news more than she wanted to cover up the equally bad news from Aang? "I really am a terrible person", said Katara sinking down onto the bed. She put her face in her hands and began weeping. It was such an impossible situation! She sniffed and wiped her face. _**(K) No…I won't give up so easily.**_ __She briefly remembered what Zuko had told her the afternoon when she had healed his wife. She was of the element of change. _ **(K) I can adapt to anything. I can do this.**_ She sat up. _**(K) Okay so I need a plan.**_ She would have to tell Aang first. Maybe in two weeks or so she would begin complaining of headaches. She had really bad headaches with Bumi in the first stages. Then she would allow him to see her morning sickness the week after. Then the week after she would announce that she was pregnant to Aang. And then she could announce it to her friends and family, which included Zuko.

Aang was ecstatic to say the least when Katara told him the news weeks later. He wanted to tell everyone. Katara was genuinely happy to see her husband so excited. Toph and Sokka lived in Yue Bay so it was easy enough to tell them. Aang was excitedly naming the people they would have to send letters to. "…and we'll have to write to Chief Hakoda and Gran-Gran and Pakku. And Uncle Iroh". Katara smiled and nodded. Iroh had become so close to all of them that they had all begun calling him their uncle too. "We should probably get started. We have a lot of messages to send". "Aang, why don't you let me write them? You're so busy everyday over on the island, you don't need more work. I'll be here with Bumi every day. I'll have plenty of time". "Well…if that's what you want". "It is". "Then of course. Go ahead". Aang leaned forward and kissed Katara on the forehead and she felt love for him well up inside her. It was undeniable that she loved Aang deeply.

When Katara did announce the baby to Zuko, she still had to figure out a clever way to let him know it was his. That was the tricky part. She wished so badly that she could tell him in person. She wished that she could simply tell him as his wife that she was carrying his child, and heir. She sighed. It was easy for them to read each other's feelings but he couldn't read hers all the way in the Fire Nation. She sat looking at the blank page in front of her. What could she say that would make him realize what she meant but wouldn't let on to other people? Katara drummed her fingers on her head. She gasped and snapped her finger _ **.**_ _ **(K) I have it!**_


	6. Chapter 6: ANNOUNCEMENTS

**CHAPTER 6: ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Zuko sat in his study as was his custom in the afternoons, going over reports. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come!", called Zuko. His head was still buried in reports. A messenger came in and bowed, handing him a small note. "Fire Lord Zuko, this arrived for you moments ago from Yue Bay". Zuko took the note and dismissed the messenger.

" _Dear Zuko,_

 _Aang and I are happy to announce that we are going to have a second child. I think it's going to be a girl. We're very excited. Aang wants to name her Rinchen or Sangye, but I like Kya better. Kya is a more fitting name for her. "Our little Kya" sounds so sweet_! _Don't you agree?_ - _K_ "

Zuko sat with Katara's note in hand. In the first read through, he didn't quite catch the reference. Seconds later he sat up straight and reread it. Looking at it now, he didn't believe that he could miss something like that. But there was no way Katara was saying what he thought she was saying. Zuko sat at his desk puzzling. How could he get a message to her to ask what she really meant? He couldn't just simply ask flat out. He drummed his fingers on his desk. Maybe a walk in the garden would do him some good.

Zuko walked out in his favorite garden with the turtleduck pond. His mind was whirling. He had come to the conclusion that Katara had to mean what he thought she meant. There was no reason for her to mention "our little Kya" if she didn't mean what he thought. But that was impossible…well, almost impossible anyway. _**(Z)**_ _ **Maybe not impossible…but just really, really bad.**_ He sighed. Underneath his anxiety he couldn't help but feel a twinge of joy at the fact that Katara was carrying his child. More than a twinge. He was overjoyed. That was what they had hoped for years ago. It was what they still hoped for, although they knew nothing would come of it. But then here they were. At least she said that she and Aang were announcing the pregnancy. That meant that he knew and assumed, obviously, that it was his. That was good.

Back in his study Zuko sat preparing to pen a response to Katara. He knew she would be wanting a speedy reply, letting her know that he understood. He would have to use another reference from their conversation. He, in addition to feeling the immense joy of knowing that his soulmate was carrying his child, also felt immense guilt. He had betrayed his wife and his best friend in one fell swoop. Zuko thought back to the night with Katara nearly a month ago. _**(Z) Or several fell swoops**_ , he thought glumly. He felt even more guilt when he discovered that he still did not have any feelings of regret. His only solace was that he was quite sure that Katara felt the same, else she would not have said anything to him. She wanted him to know that the child was his because she was just as happy as he was. And just as regret-free.

A large package from the Fire Nation arrived at Aang and Katara's house four days after she had sent the note out to Zuko. "What is it mommy?", asked her inquisitive and precocious little boy, Bumi. She ruffled the hair on his head affectionately. "I don't know sweetheart. It's from Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, the Fire Lady. "Uncle Zuzu!", exclaimed Bumi, running around in a circle. Katara smiled indulgently at her son. She took the note and read it.

" Dear Katara, My wife and I would like to congratulate you and Aang on your good news. Words cannot express how truly happy I am for you. I think that Kya is a beautiful name for a daughter. Perhaps she would be a waterbender, like her mother. That would be very fitting. My wife insists that we have you come to the palace for a celebration dinner soon. -Z "

Katara held the letter in her hands for a moment. (K) He understood. A smile spread across her face. He understood and he was happy about it. She shifted her gaze to the huge package in front of her. "Would you like to help me open it?", Katara asked Bumi. "Yeahhhh!", he exclaimed. "Alright. But let's be careful Bumi. We don't know what it is yet".

When they uncovered what Zuko had sent Katara was overcome with emotion. It was an exact replica of the crib in the royal nursery of his palace. She and Zuko had imagined their children in that crib, and while of course, he could not give away such a precious royal heirloom, this was the next best thing. "Aww that's not a toy!", pouted Bumi. Katara smiled at her son. "Bumi, this is a crib for your little brother or sister to sleep in. Aren't you excited to be a big brother?". Bumi sat up straight at that. "I'll be the best big brother ever!". Katara touched her son's cheek. "I know you will".

A week later Katara and Aang headed to the Fire Nation for dinner with the Fire Lord and Lady. As it turned out, Katara did get very airsick from riding on Appa. "Are you sure you're up for this sweetie?", Aang asked Katara with a look of concern. Katara waved her hands. "I'm fine Aang. Remember it was like this with Bumi too. It'll pass". Aang nodded. Katara lay in his arms in the saddle and Aang kissed her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. Although she could never stop loving Zuko, she never did regret marrying Aang. "Do you really think it'll be a girl?", asked Aang, putting a hand on Katara's tummy. It was still relatively flat. She smiled and nodded. "I do". Aang put his head to her stomach as if he could hear or feel anything out of the ordinary. "I hope she comes out as beautiful as her mother". Katara smiled. She felt a small stab of sadness. That was pretty much what Zuko had said. "And maybe she'll be an airbender", said Aang smiling up at Katara. Katara smiled again before she felt her stomach clench. Whatever bending abilities the baby growing inside her would have, it would most certainly not be airbending. She felt her panic rising. _**(K) What if the baby comes out a firebender?!**_ "Katara! I think I felt something!", said Aang excitedly. Katara gave him a weak smile. All he had felt was the anxiety bubble up inside her. "Don't be silly sweetie! You wouldn't feel anything just yet!".

As they made their way up to the palace, Katara's mind was racing. _**(K) How could I never have thought of this before?! I was so busy thinking of how to keep the truth from Aang and tell the truth to Zuko that I didn't even think the rest through!**_ She had asked Aang about the progress of his building project on the island. He had been explaining the goings-on extensively, and thank goodness for that. She was not in any position to hold a conversation just then. _**(K) What if the baby comes out with pale skin and slanted golden eyes?! At least Aang's natural hair color is the same jet black as Zuko's so that wouldn't cause a stir. But how?! How could I not think of this?! I'm so stupid!**_

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady greeted Aang and Katara formally in the presence chamber. After exchanging greetings they headed to Zuko's private dining hall. A serving girl ran up to the Fire Lady and bowed. "Your Majesty, please forgive me. I have been sent to give you this". She handed the Fire Lady a note which she took and read casually. She looked back at her husband and Aang and Katara, who had stopped walking and were staring at her. "Please excuse me", she said sweetly. "Something has just come to my attention. I will return momentarily". Zuko nodded. As he and Aang and Katara continued on towards his dining hall Aang smacked his forehead. "Actually, I just remembered, I left Katara's comfortable shoes in Appa's saddle. "Aang, I'm fine", laughed Katara. "My feet aren't swollen just yet". "Can't be too careful", said Aang with a smile. "I'll be right back", he called as he sped down the hallway. Katara chuckled softly and shrugged and Zuko shook his head.

The two continued on their way to the hall. "So how are you feeling?", Zuko asked. "I feel good", replied Katara. "Except you know, the throwing up every morning". She flashed a smile at Zuko. "I wish I could…" "I know", Katara cut him off. Looking at Zuko's face her anxiety was coming back. "Zuko", she began in a harsh whisper, "…What if the baby comes out looking like you? Or is a firebender?". Zuko put his head down. "I don't know. I've been thinking the same thing", he whispered back. "How could neither of us think of that?!". He shook his head. He didn't know either. "Just stay calm Katara. Think of the baby. You can't let yourself get stressed". They turned a corner. "I just…wish I could do more for you. Did you like the crib?". "I loved it Zuko, thank you. And I know that there's only so much you can do. But Aang takes good care of me". Zuko felt a little pinprick of jealousy for his best friend. Aang was already married to HIS soulmate and already got to see her carrying his child. Now he also got to take care of her while it was HIS child she was carrying.

Zuko led the way into the dining hall. It was small and cozy, unlike the huge one he normally dined in. He pulled a chair out for Katara. "Zuko, I can't help but worry though", said Katara, settling into her seat. "It's already bad enough that the baby is going to come 'early'. If it also looks like you I…what will we do?". "We'll figure something out Katara. If worse comes to worse, I won't abandon you. I love you". Katara felt heartened by this. "I love you too". Zuko wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and erase the anxiety from her heart. It pained him that he could not. "But Katara, please, try to calm down for the sake of the baby…", he brought his voice down to a whisper, "…for our little Kya". Katara's eyes softened. She nodded. "I'll try". Zuko kissed her forehead. "We won't know what we need to do until the baby is born anyway. There's no use in stressing yourself out for seven more months".

Zuko heard rapidly approaching footsteps and hurried to his seat at the table. No sooner than three seconds after he sat, Aang appeared in the small dining room. He held up some fuzzy blue slippers. "Got 'em sweetie!". Katara smiled broadly. "Thanks sweetie. But you really didn't have to. My feet feel fine". Aang walked over to Katara and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Both Zuko and Katara felt respective jolts of guilt in their stomachs. Aang had kissed her in the exact same spot Zuko had only moments ago. Besides feeling guilty, it was also unnerving. "I told you I'm not taking chances. I want you to be as comfortable as possible", said Aang with a smile. Katara smiled up at him as he took his seat.

Zuko eyed the doorway. Where was his wife? Servants had begun pouring in, carrying the first course. As if he thought her into existence she walked into the room. "There you are", said Zuko with a smile. She smiled back. "I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting". "Where did you go?", inquired Zuko as she took her seat next to him. "Well…I've been keeping a secret, but I'd like to share it with you now, my love". Zuko had an uncertain look on his face. She touched his cheek softly. "Don't worry, it's good news". Zuko nodded. "And I would like to share it with you two as well". Aang and Katara nodded and were now listening intently. "After your healing session, I felt whole, Katara". Katara smiled. "So a couple of days later, I went to a Fire Nation healer. They're excellent at detecting changes in energy patterns and they've developed ways to read them in blood samples. Ever since then, I've visited once a week. I told them to let me know the moment they saw a change". She paused briefly to look at Zuko. The loving look in her eyes melted Zuko's heart. He did love his wife very much. "My love…", she turned to Aang and Katara, "friends, I have wonderful news. Zuko and I are going to have a baby".

For a split second, reality froze. _**(Z) A…baby?**_ A smile spread across his lips. "A baby?! That is wonderful news, my love!". He pulled his wife to him and kissed her lovingly. Katara felt herself flinch slightly. "Wow! Congratulations Zuko!", exclaimed Aang. He put a hand on Katara's stomach. "Maybe our children will be good friends too!". Zuko's stomach lurched slightly, but it was a distant feeling compared to the overwhelming joy he felt. _**(Z) A baby! An heir!**_ __"Congratulations, you must be so happy!", said Katara to Zuko's wife. The look of gratitude in her eyes was enough to shatter Katara's soul to pieces. "I am. And it's all thanks to you". She reached across and touched Katara's hand gently. Her hand was so soft and warm. An indistinct feeling mingled between compassion and guilt and joy and rage filled her. A tear escaped Katara's eye and she wiped it quickly. "I…I'm just so happy I could help you". That was true. Katara really did want to help her. But now she had a sickly bittersweet feeling in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7: BITTERSWEET

**CHAPTER 7: HARMONY NOW**

On the ground, the battle was still going on strong. Zuko jumped in personally to defend the Yu Dao Resistance. "General How! Withdraw your troops immediately!", he roared, sending a fire blast in between his people and the Earth Kingdom forces. General Hao blocked with a large boulder. "With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, you stand on Earth Kingdom soil!", he retorted. "Here, your words have no authority!". Suddenly a bright light shot up into the sky. Zuko's mind thought wildly of when more than a year ago, he had seen a similar light go up in the South Pole. It had been Aang then. It was likely Aang now. He was right. Aang was in the Avatar State. He rose slowly once again in an air bubble with the elements surrounding him. The air bubble was moving quickly towards Zuko. _**(Z)**_ _ **He...didn't listen to Katara?**_ __He knew she would have been advocating his cause. _ **(Z)**_ _ **If Katara couldn't sway him...then...does that mean I could be wrong?**_ He swallowed hard. It was like doubt had delivered a sharp blow to his stomach. _**(Z)**_ _ **No...I AM right...I know it...**_ "Aang, I know how this looks! But I swear to you, in my heart...!". Pieces of the ground below him were falling apart. Aang was creating a large rift between his forces and the Earth Kingdom forces. Zuko felt his resolve leaving him once again. He sighed. "None of that matters does it? I'm doing exactly what my father would have done". A large piece of earth fell away from under him and he toppled headfirst into the newly created chasm. "Fire Lord!", General How called after Zuko. Aang immediately went in after him and grabbed his arm to stop him from falling to his death.

Just as they were getting off of her ice slide, Katara spotted Aang gripping Zuko's arm in the air. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. _**(K)**_ _ **Please let Zuko be okay!**_ "Let's go!". She grabbed the Earth King's arm and pulled him back onto her ice slide to head over to where Zuko and Aang were. Katara helped him off when they got there and jumped down. She started to run. She almost ran to Zuko. She wanted to know for sure that he was unharmed, but that would not have been right. She cursed herself for running. Now she would have to run to Aang instead. She threw her arms around him. Sokka and the Yu Dao Resistance and others gathered around too. Aang took Katara's hands in his and looked back at the Earth King. "Earth King Kuei, look at who you're fighting". "Fire Nation, yes, but also Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and now, Air Nomad. This is who stands against your army". "And against the Fire Nation army too!", added Sneers. Katara held onto Aang's arm. "It took me a while, but I finally understand", said Aang. "You're not just fighting a colony. You're fighting a whole new kind of world". Katara smiled. She had done her duty after all. "Don't listen to that Ash Maker propaganda Earth King Kuei!", yelled Smellerbee from the distance. "Harmony now!". King Kuei put up a hand. "Quiet! Quiet! I need to see what I...what I...I just need to see". He was taking in the faces of all of the citizens of Yu Dao. Zuko was still on the ground. Katara's breath caught in her throat as she turned to him. She wanted to run over to him but she knew she couldn't. Fortunately, Aang followed her line of sight. "Zuko...?". He got to his feet. "...So I was right then...?". He looked away towards Katara and met her eyes. She held his gaze. "...All along...my decision...was right...?". Zuko collapsed to the ground. Katara gasped. "Zuko!", called Aang.

Katara sat nervously in her chair at Iroh's home in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had been passed out for four days! She wanted to stay by his bedside every moment, but she couldn't find a single excuse to justify it. She had already exhausted the excuse of attempting water healing. After all, two sessions a day, an hour each was probably more than was necessary. She wouldn't let anyone stay in the room during her "healing sessions" either. Aang decided to go to the roof to meditate and Katara went to check on him on one last time for the day while Aang was occupied. Anymore and it could look suspicious, especially since nearly everyone else already headed off to sleep. Zuko looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. She reached out to stroke his hair and stopped herself. She sighed. _**(K)**_ _ **I wish I could just lay here with him.**_ It was bad for her to think like that, but she couldn't help it. She loved Zuko. She would always love him, even if they couldn't be together. She looked out of the window. It was past midnight. Everyone else should have been asleep by now, but she glanced around before grabbing his hand. She gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Zuko, it's me Katara", she whispered. "Please wake up". She felt as if he had tried to grip her hand. Had it been her imagination? She looked down at him. He appeared very still. She sighed again and squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Zuko, please. Wake up. Please". This time she had definitely felt him stir. His breathing quickened and his eyes fluttered open. "...Katara?". She felt her heart surging with love and joy at seeing him wake. "I'm here Zuko". He smiled. She smiled back. "I've been in here too long", said Katara. "But I couldn't stand to leave you". He nodded. "I'm glad you're the first person I saw", he said quietly. Katara kissed the fingertips she still held onto before reluctantly letting go. She stood. "I have to go now. I'll tell your uncle that you're awake".

Katara nearly collided with Iroh as she exited the room. "Oh, General Iroh, I'm sorry!", said Katara. He chuckled. "It is quite alright, Katara". He searched her face for a moment. "I take it my nephew has returned to us?". She nodded. "Yes, he just woke up. He seems just fine. I guess the water healing really was effective". Iroh gave her a mysterious smile. "I am sure that you were". Katara had a strange feeling he knew more than he let on...but there was no way he could've known about her and Zuko's past romance. That was just silly. _ **(K)**_ _ **I'm just nervous. He wouldn't know that.**_ "Uh...General Iroh-" "I will go and tell Aang that Zuko has awoken. He will be glad to hear it", said Iroh. "Yes", agreed Katara. "He'll be so relieved". Iroh smiled at her and headed to the entrance of the shop. Katara looked around and went back in the room. Zuko was already sitting up. "Are you well enough to stand?", Katara asked, concerned. "I'm feeling fine", said Zuko. "But I'm starving". Katara smiled. "Why don't you go out to the kitchen? There's some dinner left over". Zuko smiled. He owed her. She had succeeded in persuading Aang. And on top of that, hearing her voice made him claw for wakefulness. "Thank you, Katara". He longed to pull her to him and embrace her, but he knew he couldn't. From the look in her eyes she wished the same. Katara shook her head. "I should've never let Aang promise you that, Zuko. I'm sorry". Zuko shook his head. "I should've never asked. It's my responsibility to judge right and wrong for myself. I tried to pass it off on Aang". Katara nodded. "I hadn't thought of it that way". She put her hand to his face, Zuko closed his eyes at the familiar cool, soft touch. "Give it time. You're going to be a wonderful Fire Lord". Zuko rested his hand on top of hers and Katara felt her heart ache at feeling his warm touch. Outside they could hear Iroh. "Guess who just woke up!", he called to the roof. "Well, I think I'll be off to bed now", said Katara quietly, with a regretful smile.

The sky was a rich dark blue and the city was quiet. Aang smiled. Zuko had been out for days! "About time! How's he doing, Iroh?". Iroh was amused. He seemed to believe it had been him at Zuko's bedside when he had not seen his nephew at all. "Why don't you come and see for yourself", he replied warmly. When they came inside, Zuko was already sitting at the table trying to eat what was left of dinner. Iroh had starting brewing tea not long before he had awoken. He went in the kitchen to adjust the heat. "Thank you for bringing him to me, Avatar", he began. "He really should have come earlier, on his own. Sometimes he forgets that he always has a place here". He smiled indulgently at Zuko. "He may be Fire Lord now, but he is still a stubborn boy". Aang laughed and took a seat across the table from Zuko. "I feel like I've been asleep for a week". Aang chuckled. "No, just four days". "Hm". Zuko had his blankets draped around him like a cape. "The Earth King's agreed to talk", began Aang. "When you're ready, we'll meet him in Yu Dao. A small group of the city's residents are gonna join us too". Zuko nodded. "Whatever happens though, Yu Dao can't stay a Fire Nation colony", warned Aang. Zuko pulled his blankets around him. He really could care less about having a colony. "It can't go back to being an Earth Kingdom city, either", he replied reasonably. Aang nodded. "I know. It has to be something new". Zuko raised an eyebrow. "But what?". Aang shrugged. "That's why we need to meet".

Zuko agreed. What was important was that the people were well and happy. Suddenly a memory flashed through Zuko's mind. The dream he had had while he was on the way to Yu Dao. _**(Z)**_ _ **It was more than just an ordinary dream, I'm sure of it! Maybe Aang might...**_ __"On the way to Yu Dao, I had a dream", said Zuko. Aang's face displayed mild surprise in the change of topic but he said nothing as Zuko continued. "You and I faced off on a mountaintop. Wind and rain and lightning raged all around us. Behind me was Ozai and behind you-" "Roku", Aang interrupted. "And below us, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation armies battled each other. I think I had the same dream". _ **(Z)**_ _ **I knew it wasn't a regular dream!**_ "In yours, did you...end me?". Aang dropped his head in shame. "Yes". "Do you know what I felt, just as you did that...right before I woke up?". "Zuko I-". "Relief". Aang was bewildered. Zuko put a hand up to explain. "I was wrong to ask you for that promise, Aang. I've struggled for so long to do what's right...to even KNOW what's right. When the war ended, I thought the struggle had finally ended too. I thought I'd won for good". Zuko smiled wistfully. "A visit to Ozai in prison changed that. I realized the struggle was actually just beginning. I didn't think I could handle it, so I asked for your help. But asking you to end me if I went bad...that was like asking you to figure out right and wrong FOR me. I didn't just want you as my safety net. I wanted you as my escape hatch. I can't put that on you. I understand now. The struggle isn't something a Fire Lord can escape. I'm sorry Aang". "You don't give yourself enough credit, Zuko", said Aang with a smile. "Deep down, you've always known what's right. I mean, you were right about Yu Dao". Zuko nodded. "Yeah. I guess I was". Aang raised an eyebrow. "..So when you fell into that chasm that I created...did you feel...relief...then too?". Zuko shook his head. "No. As soon as I slipped I knew somehow that you wouldn't let me die". "Because I'm a flawed Avatar".

Zuko was nearly flustered by that. He had had so many talks with Katara about how Aang was always so lax in his duty as the Avatar when it came to eradicating threats to the peace because he didn't have the guts. _**(Z)**_ _ **That came out wrong! I didn't mean he didn't have the guts to do it! And I'm glad he did save me.**_ "Don't get me wrong! I'm grateful that you-" "Roku told me that you're his great grandson", Aang cut in. Zuko was confused but he nodded. "That's true". "Since Roku's my past life, in a way, you're family Zuko. And no matter how hard I've tried, I've never been able to detach myself from those sorts of bonds. It's a flaw, I know. But it's one I've decided to accept...for this life at least". Zuko wanted to roll his eyes. Aang was hardly flawed for that in this case! "You're not the one who's flawed, Aang". He sighed. "Why can't the struggle get easier for me? Even just a little? Sometimes I wonder how long I'll last". Zuko looked away. "You know, in that dream, a woman stood with us on that mountaintop, watching from the shadows. I think she was my mother". Iroh came over to the table and took a seat next to Zuko. "Sometimes dreams are the way a person's spirit reveals the answer to his own problems", he said quietly. Then he grinned widely. "But then again, sometimes they are just the result of eating spicy food before going to bed". Zuko smiled. He had missed his uncle immensely.

"Maybe finding my mother would connect me to a part of my heritage that isn't so murky and confusing". "You mean Roku's bloodline? I don't know...", said Aang. "Maybe then I'll find peace", Zuko suggested. "I never told either of you this, but right after I became Fire Lord, I sent out search party after search party, looking for her. I even hired June and her shirshu". Iroh raised an eyebrow. The only person Zuko had told had been Katara. He cringed, thinking about the fact that he hadn't even told Mai. She was right about his secrets, it seemed. His eyes fell to the table. "They all came back empty handed. What can I do now that I haven't already tried?". Aang smiled. "It's a new world Zuko. You need to take some risks. We all do". Iroh smiled sheepishly. "Speaking of risks!", he produce a platter with two glasses of...what looked like tea with marbles sitting on the bottom. "Why don't you two try this brand new beverage I invented?!". Both Zuko and Aang eyed the glasses suspiciously. "First I cook balls of tapioca until they're soft and tender. Then I put them in tea where they sit like little pearl sized snacks at the bottom of each cup! Add a little milk and TADA! A revolution in tea is born!". Zuko cautiously took a sip before spitting it out almost immediately. "Blah! What is that trying to sneak into my mouth?!". "I've never had tea that's quite so chewy", Aang remarked. Iroh hung his head. "I am a man ahead of my time".


	8. Chapter 8: WISHFUL THINKING

**CHAPTER 8: WISHFUL THINKING**

Katara lay in the bed cradling her new baby girl. She was so beautiful and perfect. And more importantly, she was a tiny replica of her mother. "Can I hold her?", asked Bumi excitedly. "Shhh. Bumi, she's asleep. See?". Katara shifted a little so he could see the tiny closed eyes. "She's pretty mommy! Just like you!". Katara smiled. "I'll take her to her crib so she can stretch out", said Aang gently lifting the infant from Katara. Her daughter was so perfect. Her little Kya. She had all of Katara's features although the slant of her eyes was more like Zuko's. And she had his nose too. And his ears. From what she could tell, Kya also had the tiny buds of what could grow to be Zuko's pouty lips. And dark, dark hair.

Aang came back to Katara and Bumi with a smile. "How do you like your little sister Bumi?". "I think she's great! How long is she going to sleep for?". Aang picked his little boy up and put him on his shoulder. "Babies sleep a lot at first but soon she'll stay up longer". "Good!", said Bumi. "I want to play with her!". Aang and Katara chuckled. "All in time son", said Aang affectionately. He turned to Katara. "We're going to head to the bakery. Bumi had the baker make a nice little surprise for you". Katara's heart melted. She had the sweetest little boy in the world. "Isn't that sweet! Thank you Bumi". "Daaaddd! You weren't supposed to say anything", protested Bumi. "Well…she doesn't know what it is yet", said Aang reasonably. Bumi pouted. "Don't worry Bumi. I have no idea what it is", said Katara soothingly. Bumi flashed Katara a toothy grin. "Alright then. Let's go dad!".

As soon as they were out of the door Katara let out a low sigh. Aang had been so worried when she had gone into labor only hours before. She wasn't due for another month as far as he knew. The healers who Aang had called were not as nervous, and Katara thanked her lucky stars for that. They reassured him that it was not uncommon for a baby to be born a few weeks to a month earlier than normal. Katara smirked. _**(K) Although it would have been better if they didn't comment that she was a healthy size for a prematurely born baby.**_ She got up gingerly and walked over to where her daughter lay sleeping. Kya was such a beautiful baby. The healers said they felt a strong flow of energy in her and that she would very likely be a powerful bender, though they could not tell which element. Even in the after birth haze, Katara noticed the tiny fleck of disappointment on Aang's face. He wanted them to tell him she was definitely an airbender! She tightened her grip on the top of the crib.

As far as Aang knew, this was his daughter. Katara knew he did love Kya. When she was born, he shed a few joyful tears and remarked at how beautiful and perfect she was. But his number one priority in life was rebuilding the Air Nation. _ **(K) I know how important that is to bringing balance to the world but…this is his family…his daughter! She was just born and he was disappointed that he wouldn't know if she was an airbender just yet!**_ Katara's stomach made an uncomfortable flip. There was still the chance that Kya would be a firebender. She continued observing the sleeping infant. If she tried, she could feel a strong energy from her as well. She was sure Kya would be a bender.

When Aang and Bumi returned, Katara was already back in bed. Bumi had ordered a special pastry for Katara at the bakery and the baker had written "I love you Mommy" in icing. Later in the day, an artist that Aang had hired came to draw baby Kya so that they could send her picture to their friends and family. Once again, Katara took on the task of writing the letters.

" _Dear Zuko,_ _To our great surprise, Kya arrived earlier this morning. We were worried at first, but she is strong and is a healthy size. The healers believe that she will be a powerful bender one day, but they aren't sure of the element. Aang says she looks just like me but I see some of her father in her too!_

- _K_ "

Zuko sat in his study reading Katara's letter with a smile. _**(Z) So she had a safe delivery. I'm relieved.**_ Unlike everyone else, he had known the baby would be born this month. Zuko had been caught in a storm of opposing emotions yet again. His heart ached that he could not be with Katara and care for her throughout her pregnancy and of course, be there for the delivery of their daughter. But he felt equally painful heartache that here was his beautiful, faithful wife, carrying his child and heir, while he worried over another woman. He sighed. It could not be helped. He loved his wife and he loved Katara. Or rather, he loved his wife and he was connected to Katara in such a spiritual, transcendent way, that love could not even begin to describe it.

He reread the note. Katara said Aang thought the baby looked just like her. That was good news. And Katara said that she could see some of her father in her. He smiled broadly. Kya also looked like him too then, but not enough to be noticed easily. She had included an artist's colorful sketch of the baby. Zuko examined it. She was tiny perfection! She was just as beautiful as her mother! When he thought of what their Kya might have looked like, this was exactly what he had pictured. Looking closely, he could see what Katara meant. Although the color of Kya's eyes was the exact shade of blue as Katara's, the shape was exactly like his! And he was sure that she had his nose. She certainly had very dark hair.

Months later, Katara and Aang received a similar note to the one she had sent out to Zuko. His wife had just delivered a baby-a girl. Aang was excited for his best friend. As he should be. Katara thought grudgingly of how there were no tiny signs of disappointment in Aang for that news. But she kept a smile plastered on her face. Considering the circumstances, she had no right to want to chastise Aang. Inside, she felt nearly grief-stricken. She was happy for Zuko and his wife- that was true. Zuko needed and heir and his wife really was a lovely woman. She obviously had been there when she announced she was with child and she knew that meant eventually she would give birth. _**(K) But why a daughter?!**_ Katara didn't even think about it until Aang read the note. It was like this new daughter was usurping Kya's place. _**(K) Get a grip Katara. You're being crazy! Zuko can't acknowledge Kya anyway!**_

The note also stated that Aang and Katara had been invited to attend a ceremony held in the courtyards of the fire temple where Zuko's daughter would be formally recognized as heir to the Fire Nation throne in a week's time. "…her name", Katara heard Aang finish. She had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard him speak. She blinked. "What?". "I said I like her name", repeated Aang. "Oh, what did they name her?", asked Katara casually. "Izumi". Katara felt like her heart stopped for a moment. "Izumi?", she asked out loud. _**(K) Izumi…Izumi would have been our second daughter's name**_ _ **.**_ "Yeah", said Aang eyeing Katara with mild concern. Katara quickly regained her composure. "Oh…I just…knew an Izumi once. She was really nice". "No kidding? Wow Izumi doesn't sound much like a Water Tribe name". "Yeah…her parents just…heard it somewhere I guess". Aang nodded.

A week later Katara sat on the bed in her and Aang's room in the fire nation royal palace. There was a soft tap at the door. "Come in!", she called. To her surprise it was Zuko, dressed in his ceremonial finest. Katara drew a sharp intake of breath. He looked…well…beautiful to say the least. And with all the fine jewels and gold thread in his scarlet robes, he looked like a divine creature come to mingle amongst lowly humanity. "Oh…Zuko…", breathed Katara. He shut the door and was standing in front of her in two big strides. He scooped her to him in a loving embrace. "Katara…", he breathed into her hair. Katara felt her body temperature rise at an alarming rate. He held her at arm's length and examined her. "Are you feeling alright? Have you been eating well?". Katara nodded smiling. "I'm fine…Zuko should you be in here? Anyone could notice….". Zuko waved it away. "Everyone is preparing for the ceremony. How is Kya?", he asked in a bit of a whisper. "Why don't you see for yourself?". Katara pointed to a finely crafted bassinet by the window. It had been a gift from Toph's parents. Zuko walked quietly to the bassinet and peered down into it. Two tiny blue eyes stared back at him. Slowly he lifted the tiny creature and watched her mouth form a toothless smile. It had to be the single most precious moment in his life. Her eyes were not like other babies. She was focusing. She regarded him closely and smiled again, cooing. Her eyes were knowing. Like she had lived a lifetime and had a store of wisdom that she could not share for lack of knowing the language. Most interestingly and bewitching of all, it was if she recognized him as her father.

Zuko felt love and pride fill him to the point where it threatened to burst his heart at the seams. "She's even more beautiful in person", he deemed bouncing her a little. That coaxed out a small gurgle of laughter from Kya. Katara smiled as she watched their interaction. He held her above his head and brought her nose down to his and nose kissed her. Kya was in a frenzy of giggles. The sweetness of the moment was heartbreaking for Katara. She was watching her dream only to return to reality in a few short minutes. Zuko now turned his attention to Katara. She looked lovely in her deep blue Water Tribe styled formal gown. She looked more than lovely. She looked breathtaking. "Katara you look absolutely beautiful". Katara smiled a little shyly. "And you look…majestic". Zuko grimaced. "It's way too gaudy. But it's a tradition". Katara walked over to Zuko and Kya and curled a tendril of Kya's hair. "Well we think you look handsome. Don't we Kya?". Kya looked at her mother and cooed. Katara looked up at Zuko and smiled.

"She really does look just like you", said Zuko gazing down at Kya. She looked like she was going to fall asleep in his arms. "Zuko…do you ever think back to that night on Ember Island?". "Every day", Zuko answered truthfully. "Do you remember when we talked about what would have been happening at that very moment if things had gone the way they should have?". "Of course". "Well…remember we talked about how we would have been preparing for Kya…and that she would look just like me. Do you…I know it sounds silly but, do you ever get the feeling that we-" "-Wished her into existence?", Zuko finished. Katara closed her mouth shut. _**(K) Still with the mind reading!**_ "Well…yes", she answered. Zuko nodded. "I thought about that when you told me you were pregnant but I didn't dwell on it. But ever since I saw that sketch of her I've been seriously thinking about it. They were kind of strangely accurate weren't they? The things we said?". Katara nodded. "I've been thinking deeper though. Remember you said that she would be a waterbender like me? Well, I think she is".

"Really?", asked Zuko surprised. "What makes you think that?". "Little things", said Katara almost dismissively. "Like I'll take her out of a bath and when I try to dry her off, she's completely dry and there's water all over the floor". Zuko nodded. Part of him wanted Kya to be a firebender so he could declare her to be his own…especially after seeing her in person. She was now dozing sleepily in his arms. After a brief silence Katara spoke. "You named her Izumi". Zuko jerked his head toward Katara. He had been lost in a dream world staring at his beautiful little Kya. "…Yeah I did. She wanted to name her Lyka but…well I don't know. It sounds weird but we always said our first daughter would be Kya and our second daughter would be named Izumi. I guess I wanted to keep to that plan.". Katara nodded. "If you have a son, will you name him Iroh?". Zuko's eyes darkened slightly with sadness. "No", he replied shortly. "Why not?", asked Katara. "Because…it was a difficult birth. I had healers from the Northern Water Tribe attend my wife. They could see how you healed her last time, but now the entire pathway itself is damaged. She can't have another child". Katara's eyes shone with compassion. She reached out to touch Zuko's shoulder. "Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry". He hung his head slightly. "It's alright. Izumi is a beautiful, healthy baby…". Katara felt a small stab of jealousy in her stomach. "…And I have my heir. But she will have to be fiercely protected". Katara nodded.

There was a noise in the corridor outside and the two of them turned their gaze to the door. "You should go now Zuko", said Katara softly. He nodded. Kya was now sleeping soundly in his arms. It pained Zuko to no end to have to release his daughter. He kissed Kya gently on the forehead and handed her to Katara reluctantly. "See you at the ceremony", he murmured as he kissed her cheek affectionately. And then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: SECRETS

**CHAPTER 9: SECRETS**

It turned out that Kya was indeed a waterbender, and a very prodigious one at that. Her family had just arrived in the Southern Water Tribe for the New Moon Festival. She was now three years old and she was practicing with her great grandfather, Master Pakku. "Very good Kya", remarked the old master. Kya had just mastered another basic waterbending form. She was a natural. At this rate, she'll be a master waterbender before she turns ten years old, he thought to himself. "That will be enough for today. Let's go back and help with the preparations. Hmm?". Kya smiled brightly and ran to grab her great grandfather's hand.

"Mommy! Mommy I'm back!", called Kya running inside her family's home. Katara had been cleaning up in preparation for the festival. She knelt down and threw open her arms to her little girl. "How was your lesson today sweetheart?". "It was great! Right Gran-Pakku?". Pakku grimaced slightly. His step grandson Sokka had come up with that nickname many years before and he expressly said he did not want to be called that. But his adorable little great granddaughter could melt even the most frozen heart. "She's progressing well Katara. A waterbending prodigy, like her mother". Katara smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go get changed Kya. Your clothes are on the bed". Kya sped towards the guest room she shared with her brother.

Once she was gone Katara got to her feet and continued speaking to her step grandfather. "So, a prodigy huh?". Pakku nodded seriously. Katara beamed with pride and continued her tasks. "However, she has an…interesting style". "What do you mean?", asked Katara. "She seems to naturally incorporate more…aggressive techniques in her bending that are very unlike waterbending", said Pakku after a moment. "Oh?", asked Katara. "Yes. I would say they are more along the lines of firebending". Katara schooled her face to display mild interest. "That _is_ interesting". "Yes…and she also uses her entire body…especially her legs which is also uncommon for waterbending. It's as if she's a new breed of waterbender". "But…she's doing well?", asked Katara. Pakku nodded. "Very well. I'm sure she will master waterbending by ten years old or maybe even before". Katara smiled broadly. "You know, I've tried incorporating firebending moves into my waterbending", she began, "and I think it's made me a better bender. Of course all firebending forms don't work very well with waterbending but it has come in handy for me at times". Pakku nodded his agreement. Katara was a masterful waterbender. More recently, she had become a renowned healer for her use of firebending forms in her healing.

Now, more than a year had passed since Pakku had informed Katara of Kya's unique bending style. She and her family were in Ba Sing Se. Aang had an important conference with Earth King Kuei and Katara stayed with their children at Iroh's tea shop The Jasmine Dragon. She sat in the private upper room sipping her tea and reading her favorite book. Bumi and Kya had been running around restlessly until Iroh offered to take them downstairs to teach them how to make tea. Katara was grateful. She loved her kids but it was nice to have a break sometimes. Katara thought back to the time right after the war had ended when she and her brother and their friends had sat in this very room laughing and talking. And Sokka made a hideous painting of them. She smiled at the memory. It had also been the day when she decided that she would have to move forward with Aang in order for him to move forward. That day had been the pivotal point of her destiny. She sighed.

Zuko kept in contact of course. And Katara and Aang visited often with and without their children. Bumi, Kya, and Izumi got along famously…especially Kya and Izumi. Katara remembered the look on her face was mirrored on Zuko's when they overheard the girls playing one day. It was so crystal clear in her memory:

 _Aang, Katara, Zuko, and his wife had been on their way to another part of the palace and took a detour through the gardens to check on the kids. They were playing hide and explode. Kya was "it" and she had already found Izumi so Izumi was helping her find Bumi. The girls had been three years old. When they did find Bumi they also had to catch him. After their success the two girls hugged and Izumi said "Kya! You're my best friend!". And it was Kya's uncanny response that sent shivers down Katara's spine. "We're more than best friends 'Zumi. We're sisters!"._

Hearing Kya's little voice saying that in her head still made Katara shiver. But Zuko was a good father to Kya in the best way he could. He would always send her toys, although he also sent them to Bumi for good measure. And he would lavish her in gifts on her birthday. He would send her books, and clothes, and other gifts throughout the year under different names. He even offered to have Bumi and Kya be trained at the royal academies, but Aang turned the offer down. Katara shifted her vision towards the stairs. Someone was coming up. A few people.

Iroh came up the stairs with a tray of tea and sweets with Bumi and Kya trailing behind him. "Oh what's this?", asked Katara grinning, putting her book down. "We made this ourselves mommy!", said Kya excitedly. "Yeah! Uncle Iroh showed us and then we did it!", said Bumi with just as much energy. "Wow, it all looks great!", exclaimed Katara, ruffling Bumi's unkempt hair. "Enjoy your lunch little ones. You have earned it", said Iroh proudly. Bumi and Kya sat next to Katara and began eating mouthfuls of sweet bread. "Katara I wanted to show you something", said Iroh. Katara nodded, looking slightly puzzled. Iroh led her out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful afternoon and there was a gentle warm breeze. The bustle of Ba Sing Se wafted softly up to the high balcony.

"What is it Uncle?", asked Katara. Iroh looked her squarely in the eyes, which was unnerving to say the least. "Bumi and Kya did a wonderful job helping me today", he began. Katara nodded. "I see. I'm glad you had a use for them". Iroh smiled. "Yes they were very useful to me. Katara, your daughter is a very gifted waterbender". Katara was not sure where he was going with this. "Yes…Pakku thinks she'll be a master by the time she's ten". "Hmm", said Iroh rubbing his chin. Zuko had obviously gotten the gesture from his Uncle. Katara had a nervous feeling she could not explain. She swallowed hard but kept her face plain. "Katara…when Kya was helping me, she heated the water for the tea". "…Was she not supposed to? I let her put things on the fire under my supervision at home". Iroh shook his head. "No, you misunderstand me. She heated it herself. Without a fire". Now Katara's head was spinning. "What do you mean?...How?", she almost stammered. "That is what I would like to know". His eyes were calm, as usual, but she felt like they were burning holes into hers.

She was silent. "Katara, I have studied waterbenders for many years. Enough to invent a working firebending technique using waterbending ideology. And I have known many master waterbenders. No waterbender has ever been able to heat water. The ability to heat has only ever been in a firebender's repertoire". Katara felt her knees weaken. _**(K) What is he going to say?! What is he going to do?!**_ He smiled gently at Katara. "Her father is not the Avatar, is he?". Those simple words nearly knocked the breath out of her. "I…Aang is…well…I…", Katara sputtered. Iroh raised his hand gently to stop her. "It is alright Katara. I am not here to judge you". Katara felt herself growing steadier with that. "Tell me, is the father my nephew?". Katara was stunned. "How…how did you…?" Iroh chuckled. "My vision may not be what it used to be, but my perception is sharper than ever! I see much of my nephew in Kya". Katara looked down at her feet. "I'm a terrible person", she said sullenly. Iroh pat her shoulder comfortingly. "A jewel with a flaw is still better than a perfect common stone. You are a kind and compassionate person. This does not negate that". "Yes…but Uncle! I betrayed my marriage vows. And I lied to my husband! And…I lied to everyone else!". Iroh nodded calmly. "That is true. And that was wrong. But that does not change who you are".

Tears were now filling Katara's eyes. "How did this come to pass?", asked Iroh. Katara briefly told him the story about how she and Zuko had fallen in love over a decade ago and how they had decided to give each other up. She told him about when they visited Ember Island and how they covered up her pregnancy. Inside she could hear the children had finished their lunch and were now running back and forth. It had been a few moments since Iroh spoke, like he was processing it all. "So…do you think we went about this the right way?", she prodded. Iroh shrugged. "There is no right way to do the wrong thing". Katara nodded sadly. "But..", he continued, "...I do think that you and Zuko have done much for the world. You have given up your hearts' desires to keep balance in the world". "We had no choice. We're only two people. The world was more important. It was…our destiny". Iroh nodded. "Destiny is a funny thing", he agreed. "But I believe that the two of you have acted out of love and love is the most powerful driving force in the world". Katara dabbed at her eyes and sniffed softly. "What do you think we should do Uncle?". He thought for a moment. "Well, I cannot tell you how to proceed. But I will not say anything either. There is no need for a man to report everything he observes".

Katara sat up in the bed next to Aang, who was dead asleep. She looked at his sleeping face. She never believed it possible for him to look any more peaceful than when he was awake but she was proven wrong. When he returned home earlier that night, the children were already in bed. Katara had saved him some dinner and they ate together. After dinner, she and Aang talked. He spoke about the political scene in the Earth Kingdom. He spoke about his plans for the future of Yue Bay. Katara spoke about the children and their day helping Iroh. She spoke about Kya's waterbending lesson earlier that day. Katara noted how Aang's eyes gleamed with pride when she spoke of Kya's progression. He really was pleased with his waterbending daughter. Katara felt the usual sharp stab of pain in her gut when she thought of Aang believing that Kya was his daughter. After three years, it had never dulled. Katara imagined it never would.

" _Katara". Katara looked up at her husband. "Yes?". His eyes were so warm and gentle. She could see the reflection of his love for her in them. "Do you remember all of our adventures, back when we were kids?". Katara smiled. "Of course. Who could forget all that we've been through". Aang smiled back her. "Do you remember when we went penguin sledding together". Katara chuckled. "Of course. And then we accidentally set off a booby trap in that wrecked Fire Nation ship". Aang chuckled too. "And then Zuko came to your village…Sokka used to call him angry ponytail guy". Katara's stomach did a flip at the mention of Zuko's name. "And my brother banished you from our village", she changed the subject. She giggled. "You know, since he was acting chief that was an official banishment. And I don't think he's un-banished you yet!". The two of them laughed at the irony._

" _Well, Katara, you know that first time when we went penguin sledding, I knew I would be in love with you one day, even then. I don't know how I knew. I just did". Katara's eyes glistened with emotion. "Oh, Aang", she cooed softly. "Sometimes I wonder if I say it enough", said Aang seriously. He was looking down at the floor now. "Say what?", asked Katara. "If I tell you I love you enough", said Aang simply. He now met Katara's stare. Katara felt little pinpricks of guilt in her stomach. Aang sighed. "I know it's not like it used to be. I'm always so busy. I don't spend as much time with you and the kids as I'd like". Katara touched Aang's hand gently. "Aang, you're a wonderful father and husband. The kids and I…we understand that you're the Avatar and that you have an important job that affects the entire world". Aang nodded but looked unmoved. Katara took Aang's face in her hands and turned it toward her. "Hey", she said softly. "Really sweetie. The kids adore you. They love you. And I…I love you"._

 _Aang smiled gratefully and leaned in to kiss Katara. Katara felt her guilt melting away to love. She leaned in closer to him. A few moments later Aang leaned back and stroked Katara's face. She closed her eyes at his touch. "You're so beautiful Katara". She smiled and leaned in again to kiss him gently. Suddenly Aang got up and scooped Katara up into his arms. She laughed light heartedly. Aang kissed her again and carried her into their room._

Katara put her hand to Aang's cheek. She felt immeasurable guilt. That fateful night on Ember Island with Zuko had changed intimacy with Aang forever. Aang had always taken her sweetly. Lovingly. Gently. She was never disappointed by it, far from that actually. But intimacy with Zuko was a fiery tangle of passion and desire. Back on Ember Island, Katara had felt the truest awakening of her soul as her body was entwined with his. Often, when she and Aang had alone time, she had to fight a heard battle against her mind not to think of Zuko. Nearly four years and she could still remember with detail the feel of his hot skin against hers…the feel of his lips tracing hungry but delicate kisses all over her. She wondered if Zuko felt the same but then she immediately knew that he did.

A few weeks had passed since the conference with the Earth King, and Aang, Katara, and their children had already returned to their home in Yue Bay. Bumi was of course enrolled in a formal school now. Aang would often take him on his way to the city council or the island. Katara was back to teaching her waterbending class. She taught a beginner's class in the morning, a healing class in the afternoon, and an intermediate class in the early evening. Sometimes Kya went with her. She was such a joy to have in the classes. Her pupils all loved Kya and applauded her waterbending prowess. Kya actually did better than some of the older children and adults in her beginner classes. When Kya didn't come with her, she went to her own waterbending lesson with a young master named Ila.

When Katara and Kya returned home, Katara would start making dinner. She mostly made vegetarian dishes because of Aang, but tonight she also made some meat. Sokka was coming over. Bumi and Kya helped her set the table. No sooner than Katara had finished piling food onto the plates did Sokka and Aang come open the door. "Something smells good! Is it meat?", she heard Sokka ask. Katara chuckled. As they entered the dining room Bumi and Kya ran to greet them. "Dad! Uncle Sokka!" Aang scooped Kya up into his arms and ruffled Bumi's hair. "Hey you two!", he beamed. He set Kya down and headed over to Katara. Kya was now hugging Sokka's leg. Aang planted a kiss on Katara's cheek. "Hey sweetie. How was your day today?". "It was great", she smiled. Katara turned and opened her arms to Sokka and he came forward to embrace her. "Let's sit and talk over dinner".

They chatted about political events. Aang asked Kya about her waterbending. Sokka asked Bumi about school. Katara talked about her healing lessons. Sokka suggested (once again) that Bumi should go to a military training school. Aang (once again) rejected the idea. After dinner Katara made tea for everyone. They sat in the family room and chatted some more. After a while Katara stood up. "Okay kids, it's time for bed". As usual that was meant with moans and pleas to stay up for just ten more minutes. Katara gave them a stern look and they stood begrudgingly and began to trudge off to their room. "Oh hey Katara since you're getting up, would you mind reheating my tea?". Katara smirked but took the cup from his outstretched hand. "Oh! I can do that!", exclaimed Kya. She ran back and snatched the cup from her mother. She closed her eyes as if she was focusing and handed the cup back to her uncle.

Katara was frozen to the spot. She glanced at Aang, who had a bewildered look on his face. "What do you know? It did get hot", said Sokka. He eyed the cup for a moment before taking a sip. "Uhh…thank you Kya". Kya beamed and ran off towards her room. Katara forced herself to move. She followed Kya into the room. After tucking them in and kissing them goodnight she returned to the family room. Aang still looked fairly stunned. _**(K) What is he thinking?! I hope he doesn't suspect!**_ __Katara took a seat as if nothing happened. Sokka was sipping his tea almost uncomfortably. "Say uhh…Katara", started Aang. "Did you know that Kya could do that?". "Do what?", asked Katara demurely. "Heat water", said Aang a little less than patiently. "I'm not sure if she was always able to do that, but I know she did when we were back in Ba Sing Se". "Why does it matter?", asked Sokka. He took another sip of his tea. "Is that weird for a waterbender?". Aang smirked. Sokka had never really got into understanding bending. He sighed inwardly. He supposed that since he was a non-bender that was only normal.

"Waterbenders don't heat water Sokka", said Aang finally. Sokka looked confused. Katara tried to look as casual as possible as she sipped her tea. She could feel her hand trembling slightly. She schooled herself to be still. "But…waterbenders bend water into mist all the time. And waterbenders can bend steam…which comes from heated water!". Aang shook his head. "It isn't the same. Those are just phase changes. A waterbender can change liquid water to ice or to fog but the water goes directly into those forms". Sokka nodded understandingly. "Katara and Pakku are master waterbenders, but even they can't heat water", said Aang. "So then why can Kya do it?", asked Sokka. Katara decided she had to speak up. "When Iroh told me that Kya could heat water, I assumed she might have extra waterbending abilities because she's a descendant of the Avatar". Aang and Sokka turned to face her. Katara almost flinched at the sudden movement. She continued. "Do you remember when we went to search for Zuko's mom? We found out that the whole reason Ozai married Ursa was because she was Avatar Roku's granddaughter and that the Fire Sages said that if they had children they would have extra firebending abilities". Sokka nodded. "Right that's why Azula's firebending was blue, the hottest part of a flame". "Exactly", said Katara, feeling heartened that her brother found her argument sound. "And that's why firebending came so easily to her. The same way waterbending comes so easily to Kya". Aang looked less troubled than he did before. He shook his head. Of course that had to be the reason. It was only for a split second, but Aang had felt something he had never felt for Katara before: doubt. Now he regretted that the idea even came into his head. When Kya had heated the tea, Aang had a strong feeling in his gut that something was off. But now after hearing Katara's theory, he laughed inwardly. What other explanation could there be?

In the Fire Nation palace, Zuko sat at his desk. It was later than the usual time he finished going over things, but it was important he completed this last item. For years, he and Earth King Kuei had ruled over the oldest Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom jointly. It did not always go smoothly, but they made it work. Now, however, things were changing. An influx of Water Tribe immigrants was certainly making the situation more complicated. To be technical, they were neither Earth Kingdom nor Fire Nation subjects and thus, they were not really mandated to follow the local laws or pay taxes. Zuko sighed. He might just have to do what Kuei did and call Aang in for a conference. He stacked his papers neatly and put them away. Then, Zuko opened a hidden compartment in his desk. He pulled out what was called a photo. Technology had advanced greatly since he was young, and thank goodness for that. He stared at the photo and smiled. Without such technology, he would never be able to see the perfect representations that were now in front of him every day. The photo was of Katara holding Kya. Katara was smiling and Kya was making a silly face. They both looked delighted. On the back of the photograph, Kya had written her name in big, lopsided characters. It was the latest one Katara had sent. She usually sent one out secretly every few months.

Zuko sighed heavily before putting the pictures safely away. On his desk there were several more pictures. A picture of his uncle. One of him and his wife. A royal family photo of him, his wife, and Izumi. He smiled as he looked at a picture of Izumi and his uncle. But his favorite was a picture of Izumi and Kya. He stood and stretched and cracked his neck. He had been sitting in that chair for hours! He walked leisurely out of his study. He had missed dinner once again. His wife was probably already in bed. As he headed to his bed chamber, a servant ran up and bowed. "Excuse me sire, you have a visitor in the audience chamber". "Zuko nodded. "Thank you". He headed to the audience chamber. When he arrived he was pleasantly surprised. "Uncle Iroh!", he beamed. His Uncle smiled broadly. "Fire Lord Zuko". Zuko smirked as he started towards his uncle who pulled him into a strong embrace. "What brings you here Uncle?". His uncle looked a little more serious now. "I think that you and I must have a talk"

The next day when Aang came home, he told Katara that he now had to go to the Fire Nation for a conference with Zuko. Katara smiled. She didn't know why she bothered torturing herself. She hated being so close to Zuko but she also hated being far from him. She could've told Aang that she and the children would stay at home and Aang could go on his own. Then again she knew that Kya would want to see Izumi. They saddled up and left for the Fire Nation a few days later. Katara had given Sokka a hasty last minute letter for Bumi's school to let them know he would not be in attendance for some days.


	10. Chapter 10: FAMILY TIES

**CHAPTER 10: FAMILY TIES**

Katara did enjoy their journey to the Fire Nation, however. Kya was cloud bending as much as she possibly could, to the great annoyance of Bumi, who she kept soaking with rainwater that had not yet fallen. Bumi did not ask "are we there yet" nearly as much as usual. Aang was in good spirits. Katara had a slightly sick feeling in her stomach but it was nothing serious. She assumed it must have been the same feeling of butterflies mixed with a dull ache of pain for what could have been that she always felt whenever they were headed to see Zuko.

When they arrived at the Fire Nation Palace, after formally greeting Zuko, Bumi and Kya immediately ran off to find Izumi. Aang and Zuko headed off to his council chamber leaving Katara to her own devices since apparently, the Fire Lady's mother had taken sick and she was away tending to her. Katara changed out of her traveling clothes into something more appropriate for the heat. It was only early spring but early spring in the Fire Nation was like late summer in Yue Bay. She chose a red Fire Nation styled ensemble as opposed to her lighter Water Tribe styled apparel. Although she always felt most comfortable in her native clothing, ever since Katara was a teenager she could feel a certain freeness about the sleeveless, midriff exposing silk of Fire Nation. Katara weaved her hair into one long braid and laid it down her right shoulder. Contented, she headed out of her and Aang's usual bedroom.

Katara decided she would see what the children were up to. They were playing in one of the gardens of course. She could hear the girls' laughter off to one side. In the center of the garden, it appeared that one of the palace guards took to giving Bumi a lesson in defense. She would look for the girls instead. Aang was against Bumi learning any kind of fighting, but Katara thought it might do him some good the same way it had done for his non-bending uncle. When Katara finally came upon Kya and Izumi, they were by a small pond. Kya was showing Izumi some waterbending moves. Katara smiled indulgently as Izumi clapped. Izumi had apparently just begun to show signs of her firebending. She started to demonstrate her skill to Kya. Katara was sure that Izumi would be a very skilled and powerful firebender one day. Watching her go through her forms, what stuck out to Katara was her athleticism and grace. She was so similar to her father!

When Izumi noticed Katara watching she immediately stopped and ran over to her. Katara crouched down and opened her arms. Izumi threw herself into Katara's embrace. "Aunt 'Tara!" "Hello Izumi. I was watching your firebending. It was very good". Izumi stepped back and put her head down shyly. "It's not as good as some of the other noble children". Katara smiled. "Don't worry about them. One day you'll be a great firebender". "Just like my dad?", asked Izumi hopefully. "Just like your dad", said Katara affectionately. Izumi's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh! 'Zumi!", exclaimed Kya. "Did you know my mom is a master firebender?". Izumi's mouth dropped open for a moment before she quickly closed it. "But Aunt 'Tara is a waterbender!". She looked amazed and bewildered. "She is! But mommy told me that Uncle Zuko taught her a lot of firebending forms and she mastered them all!". Izumi turned to Katara with a look of wonderment. "Really?! Ooh! Teach me something Aunt 'Tara! Pleeeaaaase?". Katara laughed. "Alright then. Show me your beginning stance". Izumi immediately stood with her feet spread apart and her arms curled up. "Good", said Katara. "Just make your stance a little wider". Izumi acquiesced. "Perfect", said Katara with a smile. "Can I do it too mommy?", asked Izumi. "Of course sweetheart". Kya stood with her stance as wide as Izumi's. "Mommy, Gran Pakku says that a wider stance isn't good because you need to defend your center". "That's true for waterbending", agreed Katara. "Waterbending can be offensive, but by nature it's defensive. Firebending is about offense". Kya nodded. "Now remember Izumi, Kya and I will do these stances with waterbending, so it will be a little different. Not all firebending moves work well in waterbending". "Because they're opposites?", asked Izumi. "Exactly", smiled Katara. "Are you ready?". The girls nodded.

Katara took a deep breath and thought of how glad she was that she had decided to wear her silk trousers rather than the silk skirts she planned on wearing. She took a step forward with her right leg, keeping her knee bent and punched forcefully with her left fist. Water from the pond went surging forward. Katara turned on her heel and punched right with her left arm above her head. She side stepped left and punched the ground with water before jumping up and bending the water using a spinning kick. She landed with her left leg stretched out diagonally, her left arm in a fist towards the ground and her right arm extended up and out. Katara now stood up straight. Izumi's face was aglow with admiration. "Wow! I don't know if I can do that Aunt 'Tara!". She frowned. "All they have me doing in school is breathing exercises and trying to keep a flame from burning a leaf". Katara smiled. She crouched down and put a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Those are very important exercises, Izumi". Her lip was still slightly pouty. "Kya says she didn't have to do stuff like that". "That's because Kya is a waterbender, Izumi. Waterbending requires breath control too but water and fire are different". Kya shook her head. "That's what I said mommy". "Fire can easily consume", warned Katara. "Have you ever seen how quickly a log burns in a fire?". Izumi nodded. "Well, if you weren't able to control your firebending, you could accidentally set something on fire or hurt someone, and I know you don't want to do that". Izumi nodded vigorously.

"Are you ready to try, 'Zumi?", asked Kya. Izumi nodded. Katara spent the rest of the afternoon showing Izumi and Kya more basic firebending forms. She felt proud watching them both. This was the first time she had actually shown Kya firebending moves. Kya naturally incorporated firebending styles into her waterbending anyway. Kya was a natural. If she had been born a firebender, she would have been as prodigious as her aunt, Azula. Perhaps even more prodigious. And Izumi was a natural talent as well. Although the bending part did not come as easily for her, she excelled at the physical aspect. So much like her father! Even when Katara looked at Izumi, she looked like a little female version of Zuko. She had the face shape and mouth of her mother, however. Katara couldn't help but think that in a perfect world, this girl could have been her daughter too. After all, she and Zuko did plan to have a second daughter named Izumi. The three of them ran through the forms another time as Zuko , Aang , and Bumi approached.

"Daddy!", exclaimed Kya. She ran over to Aang. He picked her up and twirled her. She giggled uncontrollably. Zuko felt a stab of jealousy watching Aang twirl HIS daughter around. But the feeling quickly fled when his other little girl ran to him. He bent down and pulled her into his arms. Katara put a hand on Bumi's head affectionately. "We were watching you for a while sweetie", said Aang with a smile. "You're amazing mom!", said Bumi excitedly. "You too Kya". Kya looked down from Aang's arms and smiled. "Izumi I'm so proud of you", said Zuko. He kissed her forehead. In some ways it pained Katara that Zuko could not do the same to their daughter. "Aunt 'Tara says one day I'll be a great firebender like you!". Zuko looked at Katara with a smile and then looked back at his daughter. "You'll be better than me I'm sure", he said with a smile. Izumi's eyes lit up. To her, her father was the best firebender in the world. "Really?!". Zuko nodded. "When I was your age, I couldn't fire bend at all, not even a puff of smoke". Izumi grinned widely. "No way!". Zuko smiled and picked her up. "We should head inside. Dinner will be served soon".

After dinner and after the children were put to bed, Zuko, Aang, and Katara sat in Zuko's room on the floor talking. Zuko and Aang spoke extensively about the plans for dealing with the situation in the old colonies. Katara didn't say too much. Maybe a comment here and a question there, but mostly she just nodded and followed the conversation. Then the topic moved to their children, and Katara had more to say. She was happy to hear Aang speak so highly of Bumi's progress in school, but it warmed her heart that he spoke so affectionately about Kya. Zuko smiled but Katara could feel his angst. _**(Z) I'm supposed to be her father! Everything Aang is saying is what I wish I could say out loud!**_ He glanced over to Katara briefly. She didn't say anything but Zuko read her eyes. Her eyes said she knew what he was feeling. That encouraged him. Zuko began to speak about Izumi's accomplishments.

After a while, Katara complained of a headache. Aang looked concerned. Zuko had to force himself not to reach out to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling okay Katara? You've been complaining of headaches for the past two weeks". "I'm fine Aang", said Katara, rubbing her temples. "Maybe I just need to rest". Aang nodded. "It is getting late. We should just head off to bed". He stood and helped Katara up. Zuko also stood. "I guess we're going to turn in for the night, Zuko", said Aang. Zuko nodded. "Katara…if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call m- my servants", said Zuko. He had almost told her to call him! Katara nodded. "Thanks Zuko". Aang walked ahead and opened the door. "Oh Katara, you dropped something", said Zuko. Katara looked puzzled. She turned to face him. "Here", said Zuko giving her a meaningful look. "Oh…thanks", said Katara in the most casual voice she could muster. She reached out and grabbed the tiny note.

She headed out of the door with Aang and over to their room across the hall. "What did you drop?", asked Aang as he disrobed. "Oh…just…a….a bead from the embroidery on my clothes". "Zuko's got a real sharp eye for stuff", said Aang. Katara nodded as she changed into her night clothes. When Aang got in the bed, Katara purposely dropped one of her bracelets on her side. "Oh!", she exclaimed, ducking down. "Do you want me to get that?", asked Aang. "You have a headache". "No no I'm sure it didn't roll too far under". She quietly unraveled the little note.

"Need to talk. Midnight. Turtleduck pond. "

"You haven't found it yet?", asked Aang. "Found it!", said Katara, clenching the bracelet and throwing her hand up. She stood and changed into her nightgown quickly before blowing out the candles.

Katara peered over at Aang. Like usual, he was out like a light. She crept out of the bed and threw a cloak over herself. She snuck quietly through the corridors of the palace before she was finally out in the garden. As she came upon the pond, she saw that Zuko was already there. He flung his arms open to her and Katara ran to his embrace. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Katara", he breathed into her hair. She smiled up into his face. "Zuko", she whispered softly. "I've missed you". "I've missed you too". They stepped back from each other. "So what's happened?", asked Katara. "Uncle told me he knows", said Zuko, cutting to the chase. Katara nodded. "He figured it out on his own. Apparently Kya has the ability to heat water and he knew that it was something only a firebender could do". "My uncle told me", said Zuko. "What if Aang finds out about that?". "Actually…he already did", said Katara. Zuko's eyes widened. "And…what did he say?". "He was…suspicious at first. Or something like it anyway. It wasn't full blown suspicion but he thought something was…off". Zuko nodded. "But then I explained that I thought it might be because she was a descendant of the Avatar. After all, your father only married your mother because your grandfather was told that a child born of a descendant of an Avatar would have enhanced bending". Zuko rubbed his chin. "Well…that does sound logical. And I guess it is also true. It may have skipped me but Azula had enhanced bending. And Aang believed that?". Katara nodded.

"Well I guess I feel better about that then", said Zuko sighing. Katara smiled. "Was that all? It seems like there was something else you wanted to speak about?". Zuko nodded. "My uncle thinks that her abilities won't end there". "What do you mean?", asked Katara. "Well, it's hard to say what bending abilities a half waterbender half firebender might have. Kya is probably the first of her kind". Katara chuckled. "But she isn't half waterbender and half firebender. Kya is a waterbender. She's never shown any signs of being able to bend fire too! Is that even possible?". Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. Uncle doesn't know. He only suspects. The fact is that Kya does have firebending abilities, even if she can't actually fire bend". Katara puzzled over that for a moment before speaking. "So…what does that imply? That maybe she has more firebending abilities that's he hasn't shown yet?". "Possibly", said Zuko.

"There is one thing my uncle said he is sure of though". "What's that?", asked Katara. "He's sure that she pulls at least some her energy from the sun". Katara looked bewildered. "How can that even be possible? The moon is the source of waterbending! Don't you remember what happened all those years ago when Zhou killed the moon spirit? All of us waterbenders couldn't bend anymore". "Well…my uncle has a theory on that. He believes that it's true, the sun is the source of firebending and the moon is the source of waterbending. But they simply enrich us and quicken the flow of chi inside us". Katara looked skeptical. "Just hear me out Katara. During the day time, you're able to bend without the moon and your bending is still powerful. It only becomes more powerful at night because your chi flows quicker at with the moon. Back at the North Pole, the moon spirit was actually killed so waterbending was impossible, yes. But something like say…a lunar eclipse shouldn't be able to stop Kya from waterbending". Zuko paused. "Go on", said Katara, intrigued. "In Kya's case, she's a waterbender so her main source should be the moon. But since she has some firebending ability, she has to be drawing power from the sun as well".

Katara was deep in thought. "Okay…I guess that makes sense. It sounds crazy, but I get it". She sighed and looked watched fireflies dancing over the pond. "If Kya water bends on a lunar eclipse…I don't know how I can smooth that over. Even having extra bending abilities shouldn't allow her to do that. Even Azula couldn't fire bend during that solar eclipse". Zuko put an arm around her. "I told you before Kya was born that if it ever came down to it, I would stand by you". Katara looked up into Zuko's face. "Zuko…it's different now. You have Izumi. If you were to stand by me…it would rip her world apart". Zuko felt his stomach drop. _**(Z) How could I not have thought of Izumi in this?!**_ Truthfully he had been romanticizing over the idea that he, Katara, Kya, and Izumi could be a family together if he ever had to confess about their relationship. Izumi loved Katara, that was true, but she naturally, also loved her mother deeply.

"I couldn't have you do that to her Zuko. How could I have you choose between your own daughters?", she continued quietly. Zuko felt himself becoming emotional. "So…so what will you do?". Katara shook her head. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now Aang isn't suspicious. And unless Kya starts firebending one day, he still has no reason to be overly suspicious. Even if she water bended on a lunar eclipse, I wouldn't be able to explain it away, but it doesn't necessarily point to a firebender for a father". Zuko nodded at her logical reasoning. Katara touched Zuko's face. "What did Uncle say to you?". Zuko sighed. "He was disappointed?", asked Katara sympathetically. "You know how Uncle is", said Zuko. "He believes in people finding their own paths and making their own mistakes. He didn't say he was disappointed. He said it was wrong though". Katara nodded. "Well, it is". Zuko grimaced. "I know. It was wrong. But…I love you. I'll never stop loving you. How could love between two people be wrong?". Katara shrugged. "It isn't…it's just the circumstances around it. We're both married. We made vows to love and be loyal to our spouses….and we both disregarded those vows".

"I think where we were wrong was when we made them", said Zuko quietly. Katara was shocked. "Zuko-I…we both said we made the right choice. We knew why we couldn't be together. For the sake of balance in the world. And we both said we didn't regret marrying other people. We love them!". "I know, I know. But think about it. Lying to them may have started with what happened on Ember Island a few years ago, but being dishonest started way before that". Katara gave him a puzzled look. "We never told anyone that we were in love, Katara", he explained. "We got into these relationships…we got married to other people, and never told them that our hearts were divided. That we could love them, but not fully". "I-I do love Aang fully", stammered Katara. "Of course I do. I love him. I could never regret marrying him". Zuko stared deeply into Katara's eyes. Katara flinched. It was like she could feel him reading her soul. "You know what Uncle said to me?". He did not unlock his gaze from her eyes. "What did he say?", asked Katara. She felt mesmerized by his golden eyed stare. "He said that happiness is found where we find it, not where we seek it". Katara was silent. She looked down at her feet. Zuko gently turned her chin toward him. "Katara, the way we fell in love…it just happened. And neither of us ever expected it. We found happiness in each other. I'm not saying that I don't love my wife. And I'm not saying that you don't love Aang. But what I am saying is that we settled and forced ourselves to be happy apart from each other".

Katara did not know what to say. He was right. They did settle. "Zuko…I-okay. I know you're right. We settled. But what can we do? We've already made our choices". Zuko sighed. "It's strange isn't it? Before that night on Ember Island, we bottled up our feelings for each other for so long…it was like we were just going through the motions. And when we finally let them go…", he shook his head. "Since then, every day I feel the pain I felt when we realized we couldn't be together". Katara nodded. "I feel the same way Zuko. We knew we had to keep a tight rein on our feelings for this very reason". She touched his face and he closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. "Zuko…is it bad?". He opened his eyes slowly. "What?". "Through all the guilt and the struggle for do the right thing…and the apprehension, I- I can't help myself. I want you. No, I **need** you. In every way". Zuko bent down and kissed Katara. She felt dizzy with love for him. "I need **you** Katara", said Zuko. Katara was nearly knocked breathless by his seductive, hazy tone. He kissed her again more firmly.

Zuko's head was spinning. He pulled Katara closer. His thirst for her was unquenchable. She kissed him back just as ferociously. Zuko bit Katara's lip gently, causing the most delicious sound to escape her throat. Katara pulled back to catch her breath. Zuko watched her chest rising and falling rapidly. He pulled her back into him and she acquiesced immediately. He kissed her deeply and pressed against her. He could feel her pressing back. Somewhere, in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him they should stop while they were ahead. He was kissing Katara…which he always did whenever they were alone together. But the way he was kissing her right now could lead to trouble. _**(Z) I can't bring myself to stop!**_ Through the blazing heat of their kiss, and their bodies pressed together, Zuko could feel Katara attempting to resist also. Zuko tried hard. He tried to picture his wife's face. It was to no avail. He could see no more than a vague outline of her. It was no use for either of them. They were like moths to the flame.

Zuko surrendered. "Katara", he breathed. "I need you". Katara felt a little shaky. His voice and the feel of his warm breath and his soft lips was intoxicating. "Oh…Zuko….we can't", she murmured through breathless kisses. Zuko trailed his mouth down to her neck. Katara's heart was pounding. His heart was pounding too. "No…no we can't", said Katara, half sadly, half pleadingly. She pulled away. It took all of her strength. "Zuko we could be seen", said Katara turning away. Zuko put his arms around her from behind. "Katara...I-I've been going crazy". Katara closed her eyes tight. She could feel the torturous tone in his voice. He was in agony. She was in agony too. It was more than just mere carnal pleasure. Expressing their love in a physical way was a near spiritual experience

Katara returned to her room where Aang was still peacefully asleep. She gently lowered herself into the bed careful not to touch him. Once again she had violated her marriage vows. She glanced over at her sleeping husband. Aang doesn't deserve this. Zuko said that they had been dishonest from the beginning. Maybe that was true. On their wedding day Katara had promised to love Aang with a whole and loyal heart. Even if she wanted to, and she did want to, she wouldn't be able to. How strange that a romance that budded and bloomed in a matter of a few short summer weeks could be so all encompassing. Then again, that was what it was like when you found your soul mate. Katara's normal fierce loyalty to Aang was rendered powerless. Zuko's sense of honor could go completely out of the window. Katara sighed lightly. They had promised to never speak about their love again- even to act like it never happened. And now, more than a decade later they chose to open the flood gates? It was absurd! But it was also hopeless. Katara knew she would always go running to Zuko. She would betray Aang over and over again. She shed a silent tear as she turned over to finally sleep.

The next morning Katara woke up feeling nauseous. She sat up slowly. To her near surprise, Aang was still in bed beside her. She moved to get up and felt herself sway. Aang stirred. "Katara?", he asked sleepily. "Are you okay?". "I'm fine", said Katara quickly. "I just need some wa-" she cut off abruptly and clapped her hand to her mouth as her stomach lurched. Aang was completely alert now. "I'll get a waste basin!", he said jumping out of the bed. Thankfully most of the guest rooms in the Fire Nation's royal palace were equipped with such things. Aang quickly located one just in time to put it next to Katara as she wretched over the side of the bed. When she finished she was shaking slightly. "Do you want me to call a doctor?", asked Aang, looking concerned. Katara silently waved the idea away. Aang frowned for a moment as if he was thinking hard. "Hey Katara…do you think you could be…you know, pregnant?". Katara froze. She still felt half asleep. For a split second she imagined that she had gotten with child from the events of the night before, before she ruled the silly notion out. "You've been complaining of headaches for a while and you were sick in the morning a few days ago too", explained Aang. "Oh…now that you mention it…I have been…oh…". She never finished her sentence. She just turned to him and smiled. A huge grin spread across Aang's face. "Sweetie this is wonderful! Do you think we finally made an airbender?". Katara tried her best not to show her irritation at his thoughtless comment.

Aang and Katara emerged from their room and went in search of Zuko. They found him at the turtkeduck pond sitting with Kya. As they drew closer they could hear Kya's laughter. Apparently Zuko had said something humorous. Aang was smiling until he noticed Kya's clothes. "What are you wearing Kya?". Zuko and Kya turned their heads around. They hadn't heard anyone approaching. "Oh! Uncle Zuko gave it to me!", exclaimed Kya excitedly. She got up and twirled around to show her parents. She was wearing a robe traditionally worn only by Fire Nation royalty. Even her hair was styled in a topknot and she wore a small golden flame coronet in her hair. Zuko stood. "Izumi grew out of it but I thought it would fit Kya perfectly", he explained. Izumi was a bit taller than Kya. "It looks beautiful sweetheart", said Katara smiling indulgently at her little girl. Kya beamed up at her and she felt a slight tugging on her heartstrings. In a perfect world, this would have been everyday attire for Kya. "Where is Izumi anyway?", asked Aang. "She's in school right now", said Zuko looking back at the pond. "I was so bored because Bumi only wants to play fight with guards!", pouted Kya. She looked up at Zuko and smiled. Zuko felt his heart melting at the sight. "Then Uncle Zuko came and played with me!". Katara smiled heartily. "That was very thoughtful of you Zuko". Zuko gave her an ironic smile. She was his daughter after all! "Daddy! Uncle Zuko and I fed the turtleducks! And he told me that once when he was little, a Mama turtleduck bit him because he threw bread at her baby!".

Aang chuckled. "Come Kya let's go find your brother. We can all have a picnic". Kya frowned. She looked up at Zuko and then back at Aang. "I wanna stay with Uncle Zuko! I'm having fun", she pouted. Aang was flabbergasted. "But Kya…it's your family. We can have some quality family time. Doesn't that sound nice?". Kya looked down at her feet. "But I see you guys all the time", she whined. "And Uncle Zuko is family too!", she looked up at her mother for support. "Right Mommy?". Katara chuckled shortly. "That's right Kya". She turned to Aang. "Oh come one sweetie, let's leave them be. You and I can have a picnic together". Aang sighed and nodded his head. "Alright Kya. Be a good girl and don't give Uncle Zuko any trouble". "I won't!", she beamed. Zuko laughed. "She could never be trouble to me. You guys have fun". As much as it pained him to see Aang and Katara head off to enjoy a day alone together, he was immensely happy to have this time with his other little girl. His first little girl.

Late in the afternoon Izumi returned from school to practice with her firebending tutor. Kya and Zuko sat in on her class. As she went through the forms Kya attempted to mirror them. Zuko laughed. "Too bad you weren't born a firebender! You're a natural!". Kya turned around and grinned at him. "I wish I could fire bend too! I wish I was the Avatar like Daddy!". Zuko cringed inwardly at Kya calling Aang "daddy". "If you work hard at it, you could become a master firebender in the same way Katara is", suggested Zuko. "Mommy taught me some firebending stances the other day", began Kya, "but I don't think she'll have time to teach me so that I master it". Zuko rubbed his hand on his chin. "Well, I suppose I could find you a teacher". Kya's face lit up and Zuko felt his heart swell. She was so like her mother. "Oh Uncle Zuzu! That would be great!". Kya threw her arms around his leg. Zuko smiled down at her. "You could join Izumi for her lessons while you're here", said Zuko gesturing across to where Izumi was performing some basic firebending moves. "Oh that would be so cool!", exclaimed Kya. "I wish you could teach me though", she added. "I wish I could too", said Zuko. "But I'm always so busy". Kya nodded. "I know. You're the Fire Lord and you have a lot of important stuff to do. That's what mommy always says". Zuko laughed shortly. "That's right".

"But...you're not busy today", said Kya with a sheepish grin. Zuko laughed again. "Well that's true. Maybe I can show you a thing or two then". Kya was beaming. "Show me your stance", said Zuko. Kya immediately got into position. "Very good", nodded Zuko, impressed. "Do you remember the form Katara showed you the other day?". Kya nodded. Zuko gestured for her to demonstrate it. She flawlessly executed the form and Zuko clapped. "That was great Kya!". Kya bowed in the Fire Nation style, trying- and failing- to hide her smile. "I'll teach you another form. One Aang and I learned together". Kya could barely hide her excitement. "Now, in Fire Nation schools, this is the first real firebending form students learn right after breathing exercises. I taught it to Izumi too. It's called the Dancing Dragon". Kya's eyes were gleaming with anticipation. Zuko demonstrated the move to her. It seemed like he had learned it a lifetime ago. It might as well have been a lifetime ago come to think of it. He flowed through the movements gracefully. When he finished Kya clapped her hands delightedly. "That was awesome Uncle Zuzu!", she cried. "Can I try it now!". Zuko was taken aback. "You...think you have it already". Kya nodded. "Well okay. Give it your best shot". Kya took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she displayed a perfect a copy of what Zuko had just shown her.

Zuko was legitimately amazed. She had even incorporated waterbending into it. Zuko had done the form twice before actually adding firebending. "How did I do?", asked Kya. Zuko picked her up and twirled her and she giggled. "You did a great job. A natural firebender!". Kya smiled and through her arms around Zuko's neck. She leaned back and put both of her hands on his face. Now she was studying him silently. In a strange way, it seemed like somewhere deep down she knew that he was her father. She traced her hand up to the scar over his eye. Unlike her mother's cool touch, Kya's little hand was almost as searing hot as his own. "Uncle Zuko, how did you get that?", she asked quietly. Zuko was stunned to silence. The symmetry between Katara and their daughter was uncanny. "...Someone burned me in an Agni Kai", said Zuko finally. "Do you know what an Agni Kai is?". Kya shook her head. "It's a firebending duel. The way to win is to burn the other person". Kya's brow wrinkled. "So...you lost a fire duel? But you're the best firebender!". Zuko chuckled. "I don't know about that, but yes I lost". "How old were you?", asked Kya. "I was 13 years old". Kya paused. "Who...who beat you?". Zuko was struggling with himself. He didn't want to take her too deeply into sad old stories. "My father", he answered simply.

Kya frowned. "Your father did that to you?". Zuko nodded. "Why would he do something like that?!", asked Kya. Her little voice sounded just as angry as it was confused. "...It was a different time", said Zuko. "You've heard stories of the Hundred Years War. My father was Fire Lord Ozai". Understanding dawned on Kya's face but it was as if she was still putting pieces together. "...Your father was Fire Lord Ozai?! But he was a bad man!". Zuko nodded. "He was. He tried to destroy the world but Aang stopped him". "Bumi says that Fire Lord Ozai is still alive", said Kya with a shiver. "He is", said Zuko. Kya gave him a look of horror but Zuko smiled down at her. "Don't worry. He's in prison. And when Aang defeated him, he took his bending away". Kya exhaled in relief. "Didn't your father love you?". Zuko grimaced. "He…had a different way of showing it". Kya frowned again. "My daddy loves me differently too". "What do you mean by that?", asked Zuko, alarmed. Kya looked down at the grass. "Tell me what you mean", said Zuko again in a gentler voice. Kya looked up at him. "Okay. But promise not to tell!", she stipulated pointing her finger in his face. Zuko smiled. Kya had inherited Katara's finger-in-your-face. _**(Z) She's her mother's daughter!**_

"I promise", said Zuko switching Kya over to one arm so he could raise the other as if taking an oath. Kya seemed pleased by that. "Well…daddy is upset that I can heat water". She looked up at Zuko in earnest despair. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to! Other waterbenders can't do that". Zuko nodded. "Well it's true other waterbenders can't do that but why would Aang be upset about that? It's special that you can do that". Kya shrugged. "I don't know but he was. I heard them talking that night when I heated Uncle Sokka's tea. Uncle Sokka was happy but daddy wasn't. He asked mommy if she knew I could do it. I was supposed to be asleep but I heard them!". "I'm sure he was just surprised Kya", said Zuko reasonably. "Heating things is usually something only a firebender can do". "And that!", exclaimed Kya. "I think being a waterbender is really, really cool! But…I feel like I wanna be a firebender. I have dreams about firebending sometimes". Zuko often wished she had been born a firebender too because he could have claimed her as his own daughter. "Aang was just caught off guard", said Zuko soothingly. "And although you would make a great firebender, you are a waterbender. An amazing one I'm told", he added with a smile.

Kya smiled shyly. "I heard you'll have mastered waterbending in only a few years". "That's what Granpakku says", said Kya slowly. "But he also says that my waterbending is different. He says it's more aggressive than waterbending is supposed to be", she sighed. "Something must be wrong with me". Zuko raised Kya up so she could look directly in his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're a special young lady with special gifts and you are perfect the way you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different". Kya beamed and nodded. "Okay Uncle Zuko". Zuko nodded and set her on the ground. "Can we practice some more firebending?", she asked eagerly. "Of course. Maybe when Izumi finishes her lesson, she'll practice with us. Would you like that?". "Oh that would be the best!", she squealed.

Zuko spent the rest of the afternoon practicing firebending with his daughters. Nothing could compare to the pride he felt watching their bending prowess. Aang and Katara and Bumi returned to them around sunset. Zuko and the girls were going through some more firebending forms. They were more advanced than what Izumi was learning in her lessons at that point, but she picked up on them quickly. "That was amazing", clapped Katara. Kya spun around. "Mommy!". Katara bent down and threw her arms wide open to her little girl who ran to her eagerly. "How was your day sweetheart?", she asked with a smile. "Did you have fun with Uncle Zuko?". Kya nodded excitedly. "Thanks for letting her stay with you Zuko", said Aang. "Of course", replied Zuko. "Uncle Aang, guess what? Kya's going to be a master firebender one day!", said Izumi excitedly. "Like Aunt Katara!". Aang smiled but he felt a strange feeling deep in his stomach. For some reason he thought of when Kya heated Sokka's tea. "Well I'm gonna be a master swordsman!", exclaimed Bumi. Aang cringed. "We'll all be masters", agreed Izumi. "And we'll all join the White Lotus society!". Kya and Bumi roared their approval to the amusement of Katara, Zuko, and Aang. "Let's all get inside", said Zuko. "I'm sure dinner is already prepared".


	11. Chapter 11: THE BLACK MOON FESTIVAL

**CHAPTER 11: THE BLACK MOON FESTIVAL & THE WATER PRIESTESSES**

Two years had passed and a great many changes had been made. Aang and Zuko and Earth King Kuei had finally come to a working solution for the old Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. They would all join to form a republic, ruled by a council. It was to be called The United Republic of Nations. Yue Bay would now be called Republic City. Sokka became one of the first council members. Katara had been pregnant as Aang had suspected and gave birth to a baby boy. She was adamant about naming him Tenzin and Aang happily obliged. After all, Tenzin was an air nomad name. Katara had her own reasons for naming him however. Tenzin was what she and Zuko said they would name their youngest son. In some ways, it was an answer to him naming his daughter Izumi as they had planned to name their own daughter.

Katara looked outside of the window of her grandmother's home in the South Pole. The snow was falling gently and silently. Everyone was setting up for the New Moon Festival. It was a tradition that essentially halted during the Hundred Years War. During the festival, the Southern and Northern Water Tribes would meet. It was all very ceremonial at first; all tribe members would pay homage to the water and moon spirits and the spirit of the hunt. She had a vague memory of Aang attempting to play with one of the ancient ceremonial headdresses that Bato had when they were young. Katara sighed and stoked the fire. Beside her was a little cradle with a tiny one year old boy laying sound asleep. She could feel that he would be a bender, but again, it wasn't obvious which element he would bend. She smiled. At least she wasn't having the same anxiety she had when she was wondering what kind of bender Kya would be.

"Mom! We're back!", announced Kya. She checked when she saw her little brother sleeping. "Dad went penguin sledding with us!", said Bumi excitedly. "Shhh!", said Kya in a fierce whisper. "Tenzin's asleep!". She gestured at the cradle. "If he wakes up he'll start whining!". Bumi made a face. "Sorry mom". "That's quite alright sweetheart", said Katara mildly. "Dad said when you first met, you guys went penguin sledding together", said Bumi as he hung up his parka. Katara smiled at the distant memory. "Yes we did. I taught him how to catch one". "Malina and Nuvuk were penguin sledding too", said Kya. She kicked off her boots and sat on the floor, wiggling her toes in front of the fireplace. "Arnaq didn't join you?". Bumi shook his head. "Today is his 14th birthday so he got to go ice dodging with his dad". He sighed. "I can't wait till I get to go". Katara smiled. "You only have 3 more years to wait. It'll go by quickly. And then your father will take you". He nodded as Aang arrived. "Hey sweetie", said Aang pecking Katara's cheek softly. Katara smiled. "Hey. The kids told me you went penguin sledding with them". Aang grinned and nodded. "Sure did! I forgot how much fun it was!". _**(K) It's so good to see him spending time with the kids.**_ "Mom why don't you come penguin sledding with us tomorrow?", asked Kya hopefully. Katara laughed shortly at the anticipation on Kya's face. "Sure sweetheart I would love to. If your father will stay with Tenzin that is". Kya now turned her hopeful look to Aang. He chuckled. "Of course I'll stay home with Tenzin". Kya grinned. Katara stood. "Come Kya, we have to bathe and change for the ceremony". They were both going to be in a waterbending ritual… The waterbending forms they had practiced were from the oldest scrolls known to man that had been kept safe at the spirit oasis in the North Pole since the start of the Hundred Years War. Katara had learned the routine years before but Kya just came of age to join in the ritual of paying homage to the moon and ocean spirits. Kya jumped up and followed her mother.

About an hour later Kya and Katara left, dressed in their ceremonial outfits. Katara wore a fur lined purple parka and heavy purple skirts with intricate silver weavings and Kya wore a similar outfit in dark blue. They had to arrive before the actual start of the ceremony to receive the traditional markings on their foreheads. The ceremony was always held a bit further out from the village, in the frozen wasteland. "Mom! We forgot something!", cried Kya. Katara started. "What? What did we forget?", she asked bewildered. "Every year before the ceremony you tell me the story of Sedna and Akna and you didn't do it this year!". Katara sighed. "Oh honey, you made me think we had actually forgotten something", frowned Katara. "You know the story already". Kya pouted. "But how can I be in the ceremony if you don't tell me the story again? They're the ones that picked me!". Katara sighed. In the previous year during the Winter Solstice Festival in the Northern Water Tribe, Kya was selected to perform. The Water Priestesses Sedna and Akna would see any waterbender who wanted to bend during the Black Moon Festival. Every child in the Water Tribes now knew the story of these two great women and it was one of Kya's favorites. "Fine, I'll tell you but we have to keep walking". Kya nodded. "Sedna and Akna are sisters originally from the Northern Water Tribe and are both prodigy healers. In fact, they had been in the same healing class as Yugoda, the woman who ended up training me". Kya smiled.

Like Katara, they too believed that they should not be limited to learning only healing just because they were girls. "After being denied waterbending lessons after they mastered healing, they stole a set of three waterbending scrolls from the libraries and decided to tour the world in search of adventure. While visiting the Earth Kingdom, they got lost in the desert. Just when they thought all hope was lost, they stumbled upon Wan Shi Tong's library". "You went to Wan Shi Tong's library when you were younger too, didn't you, mom?". "That's right sweetheart. Now, at first they were frightened by the giant bird-like spirit. He demanded that they add to his collection and they gave him two of the waterbending scrolls they had stolen. While in the library they found the section on the Water Tribes and poured through the books. They learned some new things, but nothing grabbed them as much as the books on the spirits". "Then they went to the Spirit World!", exclaimed Kya. "Yes, but I'm not up to that part yet", said Katara patiently.

"They read all about spirits and the Spirit World and wanted to enter that realm so they read books about wise monks who were able to meditate into the Spirit World". "Then they visited all of the most spiritual places known to man!", interjected Kya. Katara laughed shortly. "That's right Kya. They visited Air Temples, forests, mountains, lakes, every spiritual place they could think of. Finally they came to a swamp that seemed to be calling to them". "And they reached enlightenment under the big tree in the middle!", added Kya. Katara nodded as she pulled her daughter along. "Yes that's right. They reached enlightenment and realized that all the world and everything and everyone in it are connected. After that they were able to meditate into the Spirit World. In the Spirit World they met many kind and wise spirits, but also many terrifying ones. One of the oldest spirits other spirits spoke of was one named Koh..." "The face stealer!", cried Kya. "Yes, the face stealing spirit, Koh", said Katara with an indulgent smile. "The other spirits warned that they could not make any facial expressions or Koh would steal their faces. They asked Koh about the ocean and moon spirits and many other water spirits but Koh spoke to them in riddles. When they left Koh, they were sad that they could not learn more from him but one of the spirits they had met before told them that was an even older known spirit in the Spirit World: Koh's mother". "The Mother of Faces!", exclaimed Kya. "Yes, the Mother of Faces..." "You met her, didn't you mommy?". Katara smirked. "Kya if you keep interrupting I'll never finish before we get there!". Kya snapped her mouth shut and nodded as they continued trudging through the snow.

"So they found the Mother of Faces. She spends most of her time in the Spirit World although she leaves once a season to travel through what is known as Forgetful Valley. The Mother of Faces was surprised that humans came to her, not to ask for a new face or some favor, but to hear her wisdom, so she taught them many things. She taught them how to visit the Spirit World shadow of spiritual places in the physical world. They learned to visit the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole without ever leaving the Spirit World and they were able to learn the true meaning of waterbending from Tui and La. But the Mother of Faces also cautioned them; although their spirits were in the Spirit World, their physical bodies were still in our world. So Sedna and Akna would return to their bodies to eat and wash and would go to a safe place to meditate into the Spirit World when they were finished. One day, before they were about to enter the Spirit World, they felt a strange sensation coming from the roots and vines of the swamp. They couldn't tell what it was. Finally, Sedna reached out her hand and touched one of the roots. Instantly she felt a great amount of energy. It was almost like being outside her body. She quickly told her sister to do the same. When Akna did it she felt the same thing. They focused their energy and realized they were seeing the whole world as if they were very, very high up". Katara helped Kya jump over a large crack in the ice. "They felt like they were being urged to focus their attention towards the South. The landscape rushed through their minds; swamps and marshes became clustered islands. Clustered islands became endless seas and endless seas became an icy tundra".

"They realized that they were being led to see their sister tribe, the Southern Water Tribe. They could see houses and happy families going about their everyday lives. Then, Sedna and Akna felt themselves being urged to look Northeast from there. The terrain sped across their minds once again and they were at the open sea. It was snowing and the winds were high, but they could make out figures in the distance. When they got close they could see that it was a fleet of Fire Nation warships headed straight for their sister tribe. The sisters could see that the Southern Water Tribe was not a stronghold like their home and that an attack could destroy them. They figured that there must be something they could do since they were led to see that vision so they decided that they would send word back to their own tribe to send help and head to the Southern Water Tribe on their own. Sedna and Akna went to the nearest Earth Kingdom port and sold their last waterbending scroll for passage on a ship to Kyoshi Island where they were able to buy a smaller boat with the last bit of money they had. As they began to reach the South Pole, they were ambushed by Fire Nation ships. They fought bravely but were no match. They were taken prisoner".

"While on the ship, the sisters found out that the Fire Nation had been leading an attack, not on the entire Southern Water Tribe, but only on its waterbenders. They were taking all of the waterbenders captive. Sedna and Akna knew that taking all the waterbenders from a tribe put them a great risk. Warriors and hunters and waterbenders had to work together in order to survive in the icy deserts they lived in, without waterbenders, balance was lost. They were taken to a special prison in the Fire Nation where they piped in dry air and made waterbenders drink with their hands tied. Sedna and Akna were separated but they would see each other every night when they entered the Spirit World. After being imprisoned for a year, they were beginning to lose hope. As far as they could tell from the amount of Southern waterbenders being brought in, the Northern Water Tribe had never received their message asking for help in the South Pole. The sisters traveled deeper and deeper into the Spirit World than they ever had until they found a place called Gu Shui- Ancient Waters. In Gu Shui they found a lionturtle, an ancient creature that bestowed humans with bending powers to protect them when spirits roamed Earth freely".

Katara paused as she and Kya reached a dock where several canoes sat bobbing in the water. They got in one and Katara propelled them forward with waterbending before resuming the story. "Now, this particular lionturtle is the one that granted the ability to water bend. The sisters pleaded with it to return to the physical world to give waterbending to the non-benders in the Southern Water Tribe, but the lionturtle refused. Sedna and Akna were frustrated and sad. They asked the lionturtle why it would allow the world to be thrown out of balance. The Air Nomads had been wiped out, would the Water Tribe be next? In response, the lionturtle 'touched' them and allowed them to see a vision. They saw that hidden deep beneath the waves in the South Pole was a giant frozen orb and inside was a boy. But no ordinary boy, this boy was an airbender and the Avatar. It filled them with so much hope and joy to see that the Avatar was not gone from the world and neither was airbending as so many believed after the Fire Nation attacks on the Air Temples. The lionturtle told them that fate had brought him there and that he would awaken when the time was right. It also showed them another vision, this one of the Southern Water Tribe flourishing with many waterbenders and of both of the Water Tribes meeting once a year for a festival. The sisters had heard stories of these meetings of the tribes, but had never experienced one. After the start of the war, it had become dangerous to travel long distances on the seas".

"Sedna and Akna decided they had to learn all they could about these meetings. They found the two wolf spirits who were the spirit of the warrior and the spirit of the hunt and they taught them about how long ago, they worked together with Tui and La to protect the people of the Water Tribe. Each person born with Water Tribe blood has a piece of one of the four spirits in them but unlike the spirits, many of the people could not get over their differences and work together. Many of the warrior and hunter spirited people could not understand the ways of the moon and ocean spirited people and many moon and ocean spirited people did not understand the ways of the warrior and hunter spirited people. So, the warrior and hunter spirited people decided that they would leave and live on the opposite side of the world. They went to the South Pole and built a city. The warrior and the hunter are strong minded and strong willed, but they were far away from their spiritual center, the moon and the ocean. The center of life in the Water Tribe had been the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. In time, the warrior and hunter spirited people forgot their spirituality and lost much of their connection to the moon and the ocean. Without that connection, the ability to water bend was dying out from what became the Southern Water Tribe. They took notice but they did not understand why it was happening. In time however, moon and ocean spirited people were born to the warrior and hunter spirited people and they longed to fill their spiritual void. They determined that the decrease of waterbenders had to do with a lack of spirituality. They suggested a return to the North Pole but the warrior and hunter spirited people refused. So the moon and ocean spirited people decided to make a compromise. Once a year they could meet with their sister tribe for a festival in honor of the four spirits. The warrior and hunter spirited people agreed and sent out emissaries to the Northern Water Tribe. The Northern Water Tribe was happy to hear from their sister tribe and agreed to the festival. They decided that it should be held on a new moon, when our waterbending is weakest, to show our thanks and appreciation for the gift that allows us to survive". Katara squinted her eyes. The snow had gotten heavier but she could see the firelight and paper lanterns in the distance.

"Hurry mom! We're almost there!", said Kya. "Yes, I know. It's almost done", said Katara. "So, the waterbenders born in the Southern Water Tribe were fewer and fewer every year. That was when Sedna and Akna realized why they had really been drawn to the Southern Water Tribe. They were meant to help restore their spirituality". Kya frowned. "I have a question. Sedna and Akna didn't get to help restore spirituality in the Southern Water Tribe until after the Hundred Year War and that was a long time! Why did the swamp make them want to go so many years before?". "That's a great question Kya", said Katara. She was always fascinated with her daughter's sharp mind. "When I was in the swamp when I was younger, I was taught that time is an illusion; the past, present, and future are all one. So Sedna and Akna were right to be drawn to the Southern Water Tribe but it was meant to be in the future". They arrived at the other side of the snowy shore and Katara helped Kya out of the canoe. Several other waterbenders were already gathered. The whole area was lit up and decorated with lanterns and the smell of incense wafted through the air.

"Sedna and Akna spent the rest of their imprisonment flitting in and out of the Spirit World. They learned all they could from the warrior Daopian and the hunter Jiantou and from Tui and La. Many decades into their time in prison, they were surprised to find Wan Shi Tong's library in the Spirit World. At first he told them he did not allow humans into his abode, but then he recognized them. Since they had come to his library and did not use the information to hurt other humans, he allowed them to stay. They found the ancient scrolls on the New Moon Festival and all of it's ceremonies. Since each of us is born with a piece of one of the four spirits, we wear their marks in the ceremony to pay homage to them". "You have the mark of Tui, right mommy?". Katara nodded. "Yes, I received the mark of Tui when I visited Sedna and Akna". Strangely, Kya had earned two markings; the mark of La and the mark of the Daopian, the warrior. Up until that point two markings had been unheard of but Sedna and Akna insisted that Kya had been born with both.

During the Winter Solstice Festival in the North Pole, eager waterbenders ages five and up visited the Spirit Oasis to see Sedna and Akna to receive their marks. If they wanted to perform in the New Moon Ceremony, they had to both receive their marks and stand judgment from the priestesses. Decades of learning from the water spirits combined with their phenomenal healing capabilities gave them the ability to do a special kind of spiritual reading. If a person was deemed worthy, they were permitted to wash their face and hands in the water from the Spirit Oasis and participate in the ceremony. This year the festival would be very special, once in a lifetime even. This time, it fell on a the day of midnight sun and a lunar eclipse. The Black Moon Festival was rare enough without the fact that it would remain daylight all day. In the festival, the performers in the ceremony performed ancient waterbending routines in unison and ended the routine by creating a large ball of water above them. Normally, during the New Moon Festival, the homage ceremony was completed by the eldest among the performers holding the ball of water while the others let go before they return the water ball to the ocean. Most often, that was Master Pakku. But according to the ancient scrolls, on the Black Moon, it was based on a performer's spiritual connection to the ocean spirit. During a lunar eclipse, the moon is rendered helpless and it is the job of the ocean to protect it's other half. Each performer had to hold onto the water ball until they eclipse rendered them unable to water bend. The last waterbender able to hold on was deemed to be blessed by the spirits of water and was often given the title of waterbending master if they were not already one.

About an hour later the ceremonies had begun. First, Sedna and Akna told the story of the beginnings of the Water Tribe and everyone paid homage to the great lionturtle who had first bestowed the ability to water bend on their ancestors. Chief Hakoda told the story of the spirit of the warrior and Chief Arnook told the story of the spirit of the hunt. Kya and Katara sat on the raised platform in front of the crowds with their fellow performers. Kya stifled the urge to wave to her father and brothers in the crowd when she spotted them. This was a serious ceremony after all and she was honored to be a part of it. This year, she was the youngest performer. "It is almost time", said Akna, standing. She nodded to the performers. They had to begin a few minutes before the eclipse. Several non-benders took their place sitting below the platform with ceremonial drums and began to play, chanting an ancient hymn. Now Katara and Kya and the other performers stood and began the routine. They simultaneously drew water from the ocean behind them and flowed through their stances. They seamlessly passed the water between each other and twisted it up into intricate designs. The routine lasted five minutes as the moon began to pass behind the sun. Of course, it was not visible to them as it was a new moon, but the lunar eclipse would still affect their bending. The performers shifted the water gracefully and formed a ball of flowing water above them. Each of them held the connection for as long as they could. A few novice benders lost their connection quickly as the moon hid itself. Now Sedna stood. "The eclipse is now upon us. Let us all pay our respects to the spirits that allow us to survive and sustain our way of life". As soon as the eclipse commended everyone would bow their heads and offer a prayer of thanks to the spirits. A few seconds later the eclipse was fully on and the benders had all lost their ability…all except one.

Sedna and Akna were about to lead the prayer when they noticed that the ball of water was still overhead. There was a hushed murmuring in the crowd. A few people had their mouths dangling open. Katara felt her stomach muscles tighten. Kya was still able to bend! Sedna and Akna were in a stupor. "Please, Sedna, Akna, you have to complete the ceremony with the prayer!", exclaimed Kya still moving her little arms in a circular motion to keep the water ball in rotation. It didn't even look like she was struggling. Katara noticed a few other waterbenders attempting to bend to no avail. She herself attempted to bend and failed. As if shaken out of their stupor by Kya's voice, the priestesses led the prayer almost reluctantly. At the end of the prayer all eyes were on Kya shifted the ball of water over the ocean and let it go as she had seen Master Pakku do in previous festivals. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Sedna and Akna's response to that impossible display. Akna whispered in her sister's ear and Sedna nodded occasionally. They moved apart and faced Kya. Apparently they had made a decision. The crowd was silent. All that was audible was the sound of crashing waves. "You are Kya, of the lineage of the Avatar and daughter to Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe", said Akna. Kya nodded reluctantly. She could feel the tension in the air. "You have been given the mark of La, the ocean spirit and the mark of Daopian, the warrior spirit", said Sedna. Kya nodded again. "The spirits of water bear witness to this one who is so clearly blessed by the ocean spirit, that on this day, Kya of the Southern Water Tribe has earned the rank of Master", said Akna judicially. This was met with thunderous applause and cheering from the crowd. Katara felt some of her nervousness dissipate.

She expected to see Kya smiling broadly but instead Kya bowed her head solemnly. "I am honored". Katara felt pride swell in her heart. Her daughter; a waterbending master at only six years old. She looked out to the crowd and saw Bumi with an ear to ear grin across his face and smiled. But when Katara looked to Aang, his expression was bland, unreadable. Her heart sunk into her stomach. If he was skeptical before when Kya had only heated tea, he had to have full blown suspicion now. _**(K) Still there's no way he could know Zuko and I…**_


	12. Chapter 12: FRESH AIR

**CHAPTER 12 : FRESH AIR**

The day after the first ceremonial half of the festival came the second, more social half. Katara had taken Kya and Bumi penguin sledding as she had promised and Aang had stayed home with Tenzin as he had promised. After the ceremony where Kya had water bended during the lunar eclipse, Aang had hardly spoken three words to her. He claimed to have had a headache and he went to bed immediately after they returned home. Katara tried her best to pretend nothing was happening _ **. (K) Maybe it'll just blow over if I ignore it...but I doubt that. Either way, until Aang came forward with an accusation, there was no reason to say anything.**_ Distantly, she could hear her boots crunching the snow and her children chattering to each other excitedly as they headed back to the festivities. In her mind she saw her baby, Tenzin. When they left he had a runny nose. He had apparently caught a cold the night before. She wanted to go home and check on him.

"Mommy I wanna see the puppet show!", said Kya tugging at Katara's sleeve. Katara looked down at her for a moment, unseeing. She shook her head to snap herself out of it. "Of course honey, we'll go see it". "But I wanna see the duel!", protested Bumi. "Yes sweetheart, we'll do that too". "They're at the same time!". Katara sighed. "Okay, why don't you two explore the festival on your own? Just be back at Gran-Gran's by sundown". "Alright!" "Sure", they exclaimed in unison, running off. Katara decided she would go back to the house after all. When she arrived Aang was sitting next to Tenzin's crib, telling him what must have been an old Air Nomad story. He quieted when he noticed Katara in the doorway. "Hey", said Katara, as nonchalantly as she could. "Hey", he replied. There was no emotion in his voice. "I came to check on Tenzin", said Katara quickly. She looked down in the crib. A pair of bright ice blue eyes started back up at her. She smiled and picked him up and held him to her. "Hellooo! How are you?", she asked in a baby voice. Tenzin giggled and Katara frowned. His nose was extremely runny! She wiped it with her sleeve. Tenzin's nose started twitching and he sneezed. Not an ordinary sneeze. He sneezed himself right into the air out of Katara's arms. "Ohhh!", Katara threw her arms out to catch him but instead of him falling bodily into arms, he floated back down gently.

Katara was shocked. Aang was on his feet. "Aang did you see that?!". He nodded and reached out for his son. Katara handed him over. Aang was studying Tenzin as if he had never seen him before. Then a smile spread across his face. That was probably more shocking to Katara than the fact that her little boy had risen several feet above them. "Katara", said Aang beaming. "He's an airbender!". It took a moment to register. "Well that would explain that sneeze". Come to think of it, it should've been obvious when he sneezed and came down so gently. She had immediately known Aang was an airbender when she first met him because of his sneeze. Maybe it was different when your child unexpectedly sneezed themselves into the air. You didn't automatically think: bending ability. "Katara...there's another airbender in the world, I'm not the last anymore. We're finally on our way to restoring balance!". Katara smiled. It was true. Suddenly, Aang kissed her full on the lips. She almost didn't know how to react but she quickly fell into his rhythm. He pulled back and smiled warmly at her. "Together, we've resurrected airbending".

Katara gently caressed her son's dark hair. "It was lucky to name him Tenzin", she murmured to herself. Aang nodded. "It's a fitting name. It means the keeper of the teachings. When I'm gone, Tenzin will be the one to train the next Avatar in airbending". Katara frowned. She didn't like thinking of the idea of Aang being gone from the world. "That won't be for years...decades!". Aang gave Katara a serious look. "That's probably true. But I have to pass on not only the knowledge of airbending, but the knowledge of our culture. That's something that could take decades". Katara touched his arm. "It's not like Air Nomad culture will die away. The Air Acolytes have made sure of that. And there are plenty of ancient books and scrolls on Air Nomads". Aang shook his head. "It's not the same as experiencing it firsthand". Katara sighed. Aang looked down at Tenzin and bounced him gently.

The front door opened and a tiny bit of chill entered the bedroom. Little footsteps were hurrying towards them. "Mom!" "Dad!" Bumi and Kya were yelling excitedly. "You're back early", remarked Katara, surprised. "What is it?", asked Aang smiling at the delight emanating from his children. "Mom, Dad you won't believe it", exclaimed Bumi. "There's a play about Kya!". Kya was nodding furiously. "Yeah! They added a last minute scene to The Four Spirits!". The Four Spirits was a play that told the story of the beginnings of the four water spirits and how Sedna and Akna came to renew the spirituality of the Water Tribe. Great waterbending masters were often depicted in the play. "They had what Kya did last night! Waterbending during a lunar eclipse!". "They did!", squealed Kya. "Oh honey that's wonderful!", said Katara scooping her daughter in her arms. She squeezed her in a tight hug. "My little waterbending master", Katara cooed. Kya giggled and looked over at her father. Aang was wearing a weak smile. Katara's stomach dropped. She had nearly forgotten his suspicion after his elation of discovering Tenzin was an airbender.

"Dad isn't that cool?!", exclaimed Bumi. Aang nodded and cleared his throat. "Of course son". He looked at Kya and gingerly put his hand on her head. There was no warmth in the gesture. "That's great Kya". Kya frowned and leaned closer to her mother. Silence. It hung so heavily in the air Katara thought she could see it. Aang shifted his weight and then put Tenzin back in his crib for a moment. "I'm going to take Tenzin out for some fresh air". Katara opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Aang was busy finding Tenzin's little parka. She tried again. "Aang, Tenzin still has a cold. Maybe he should stay inside". Aang waved the idea away. "It'll be fine. I'll bundle him up nice and warm. He won't even feel the cold". He put Tenzin's mittens on. Bumi was frowning at his father with a puzzled look on his face. "It'll be good for Tenzin to see the festival too", said Aang. Katara put Kya down gently. "That would be nice but maybe he should still stay in. I don't want his cold to get worse". Aang lifted Tenzin out of the crib. "Katara, Tenzin is my son. I'll take good care of him". Katara flinched at his emphasis on "Tenzin". Whether or not he suspected Kya wasn't his, it was obvious he knew something was off with her. But was he suspicious of Bumi now too?

Without another word, Aang turned and left. Kya reached up for Katara's hand and Katara absentmindedly grabbed on. She was staring after Aang. So were Bumi and Kya. Of course the children could have no idea what was going on but they had obviously felt the coolness in Aang's demeanor. "What's wrong with dad?", asked Bumi quietly. Kya just stared silently at the doorway. Katara shook her head. "Nothing sweetheart. He's just...tired from taking care of Tenzin and being cooped up inside", she answered reassuringly. Kya never eased her stare but Katara could see her frown deepen. Bumi looked doubtful too although he said nothing. "Why don't we all get back to the festival too? I'm sure your father will be in better spirits after getting outside". The children hesitated. Katara stifled a sigh and then smiled down at Kya. "I really want to see you in The Four Spirits". Kya brightened at that. Katara and the children made their way out to the festivities but did not see Aang and Tenzin anywhere. Of course, it was very crowded.

Katara had been sure that she would find Aang at the Four Spirits play, but he wasn't there either. They watched the play from beginning to end with no sign of him. Kya had been excited to watch the play and was elated when she saw herself depicted in it. She jumped up and down and pointed up at the stage. But when it ended she looked around and didn't see her father. She frowned. "Mom, where's dad? And Tenzin? They didn't watch my part in the play!". Katara gently patted her daughter on the head. "Now sweetie, I'm sure they saw. They just weren't sitting near us". Kya nodded, but looed unconvinced. Suddenly she smiled. "Granpakku!". She ran and jumped into his open arms. "Hello my little master waterbender!". Gran-gran was smiling beside him. "We ran into Aang. He told us Tenzin is an airbender! Congratulations!". She took Katara into her arms. "You must be so excited!". Katara smiled brightly. She was excited. There could be a future for air bending now. Gran-gran held Katara's mitted hands in her own. "Never did I think I would see an airbender again in my lifetime, let alone see one brought into this world. And by my own granddaughter!". "It was a surprise, but a welcome one", said Katara truthfully. "Mom, I'm hungry", complained Bumi. Gran-gran smiled down at him. "Why don't we all go and get something to eat". There were food stalls everywhere and sumptuous aromas filled the air. "Yes", agreed Katara. "Let's do that".


End file.
